The Avatar Saga: The Next Move
by AvatarBeau96
Summary: It has been 3 years since Aang defeated Ozai and Azula put behind bars. But when Katara has a dream that warns her, Things Begin to Change. Story better than summary. Rated T for blood, brief language, and some intense violence
1. Prologue: The Jasmine Dragon

**Diclaimer: I do not own avatar, sadly**

* * *

><p><strong>The Jasmine Dragon<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 Years Ago: The Ending of The Century Long War<strong>_

* * *

><p>The world was peaceful once more. Avatar Aang has defeated the Fire Lord, and Azula had been put behind bars, and all the Four Nations were at peace. Two kids were kicking a soccer ball over the stacked Fire Nation Tanks, each time using earth bending to toss the ball back and forth. A collapsed part of the great wall lay in the background. The joys of children ran through the streets, giggling and playing with the collapsed Fire Nation Tanks. The Century Long War had ended yesterday, and the world enjoyed its first day of peace in decades. The heroes were all staying in Ba Sing Se, at Iroh's tea shop, The Jasmine Dragon. The heroes were planning their last moments together before they would return to their new lives. Zuko would head back to the Fire Nation to begin his new responsibilities as Fire Lord Zuko. Toph was planning on going back home and confront her parents once and for all and prove that she wasn't the little girl they thought she was, even after her Blind Bandit Career. Suki was going to be dropped off at Kyoshi Island while Aang was planning to head to the South Pole with Katara and Sokka. Iroh was just going to stay in Ba Sing Se and work at his Tea Shop.<p>

* * *

><p>Iroh was playing the tsungi horn as Zuko passed a cup of tea to his uncle and his friends. Zuko was wearing a dark brown Earth Kingdom robe. Toph was lying on a table with her hands behind her head and legs crossed wearing a green and yellow dress. Aang was wearing the traditional Air Nomad robes with the same carving as Monk Gyatso while hovering a small air ball up and down as Momo tried to grasp it. Zuko walked to a table where Mai, and Suki were playing a game of Pai sho as Katara watched, to give them their tea. Suki was wearing also wearing an Earth Kingdom Dress that had a dark green top with lime green sleeves and pants. Mai was wearing a somewhat Lime and tan dress. While Katara wore a light green dress with a flower in her hair.<p>

"Zuko, stop Moving! I'm trying to capture the moment." shouted Sokka as he painted a picture of the Gang.

"I wanted to do a painting, so we always remember the good times together." He said as he continued painting.

Katara walked up to him, "That's very thoughtful of you, Sokka." Her face then turned to an annoyed expression "Wait. Why did you give me Momo's ears?" she demanded.

"Those are your hair loopies." Sokka protested as Zuko walked up also giving his criticism, "At least you don't look like a boar-q-pine. My hair is not that spiky." "I look like a man." Added Mai.

"And why did you paint me fire bending?" Suki asked demanding an answer. "I thought it looked more exciting that way." Sokka protested as Momo jumped onto the table chittering.

"Oh, you think you could do a better job, Momo?" Sokka said in a questionable tone.

Aang looked down with a smile and stood up to walk onto the balcony, patting Appa's nose on his way out. "Hey, my belly's not that big anymore. I really trimmed down." Protested Iroh in the background.

"Well, I think you all look perfect." Exclaimed Toph as everyone laughed.

Aang looked out into the view of Ba Sing Se as he exited to the balcony, with Katara following shortly. They both glanced smiles at each other as Katara blushed and softly pulled Aang into a deep hug. As they pulled away, they took another look at the view of Ba Sing Se. After about two seconds Katara turned to face Aang as Aang did the same.

Then Katara leaned into a kiss as she wrapped her arms around Aang's neck and Aang wrapped his arms around her waist. They deepened the kiss they both longed for and after a few moments they broke away from the kiss, needing to take a short breath.

"Katara, I've wanted to tell you this ever since we were trapped in the cave of two lovers." Aang couldn't help but blush while speaking the truth.

"Katara I...I love you." He then placed a small kiss on her lips. Blushing, Katara looked him in the eyes and began to speak. "Aang, I love you too." Then they both kissed passionately. After a few moments they broke away to breathe.

"Aang, I hope you will come live with us at the South Pole, I want to be with you as much as possible." Katara knew he would come live with them, it wasn't as much as a hope, but more of a reality to put into his mind.

"Of course I will be, Katara. You think we should go inside and tell everyone about us?" Aang hoped she wanted to tell everyone the truth instead of hiding it for a while, but as he was about to speak up about it, Katara said, "Of course we should, Sokka may have mixed feelings about it but it's our relationship." Then she grabbed his hand and they walked back into the Tea Shop to give everyone the news.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>_

Azula lay in her prison cell at the Boiling Rock, thinking of a way to escape and a new plan to kill the Avatar and Katara. _The Dai Lee are still loyal to me, and also are some of the rebelling fire nation citizens. All I need to do is get out of this prison, and find the avatar. Then my new plan will unfold._ Azula began to laugh maniacally as one of the guards passed her cell. "That water tribe girl must've really screwed up Azula." said the guard thinking that Azula was losing her mind. As he passed Ozai's cell he also heard him talking to himself and making a sinister laugh. "Wow, They both must've taken a large beating." The guard continued walking down the halls, Unaware of what both prisoners were planing in 3 years. They were planning to build up their strength, and bust out of the Boiling Rock, find the Dai Lee, and kill the Avatar, but they still needed a plan to do so.

* * *

><p>That night after Aang and Katara told everyone the news that they were together now and forever, Iroh suggested they had a celebration. Iroh made some fine ginseng tea, as it was his and everyone's favorite, and they had their own music night. Everyone enjoyed Iroh's "<em><span>Four Seasons<span>_" song, as Aang and Katara danced happily that night. Aang and Katara, and the rest of the Gang were staying in Iroh's house in the upper ring of the city. Aang and Katara decided to sleep together that night, just one night since they didn't feel like being apart tonight.

"Goodnight, Katara." Aang said as he placed a kiss on Katara's head.

"Goodnight, Aang." Katara replied as she returned the kiss on his cheek.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Katara's Dream...<strong>_

I was running and running but before I could even try to get away I was grabbed by chain cuffs that came right from a vent underneath me forcing me to lay face down on the vent. Then Aang was trying to get to me as cuffs shot at his wrists from out of nowhere as he was pulled up to the roof. Sokka was just strolling around the palace, when he was knocked out by some rock fists and cuffed and dragged away. Toph lasted the longest as she used the vibrations to know when and where to move. Although eventually she couldn't dodge all the metal chains as they grabbed her waist, ankles, and wrists.

At the same time they all yelled "BE READY!" as they screamed away their last words as they slowly vanished.

* * *

><p>Katara screamed as she suddenly shot straight up from the bed. Dripping in sweat she realized it was just a dream. <em>But why did it feel so real, and why do I have to be ready? And why was it just like the coup in Ba Sing Se? <em>

She figured it was just a nightmare that reminded her to that the war was over, but to still be ready if any rebels decided to rise. Aang awoke to her screams and asked what was wrong.

"Nothing, it was just a bad dream. I'll be okay." she assured him before they both drifted back to sleep.

The next morning the gang started packing and getting ready to head home. First, they would drop Toph of at Gaoling. Then take Zuko back to the Fire Nation Palace, where the gang are now honored guests of the Fire Nation. Suki was going to go back to Kyoshi Island to address the new leader of the Kyoshi Warriors. Aang, Katara, and Sokka were all going back to the South Pole, which was from what Master Pakku's letter told them was now a huge city like in the Northern Water Tribe.

Iroh gave everyone a nice cup of ginseng tea before they left. As they all loaded on Appa they waved their 'goodbyes' to Iroh. As they were nearing Gaoling, Toph laid depressed at the far side of Appa's saddle, away from everyone else.

"Hey Toph, are you alright?" Katara asked in a worried tone.

"I'm fine sweetness." she replied with a stern voice. "I was just wondering what they would think of me now."

"Who, your parents? After all you helped us with, teaching Aang earth bending, help taking down the airship fleet, and being the only earth bender in the world to bend metal, I would be surprised if they still didn't accept you for who you are." as Katara talked she scooted over to Toph.

"Well, I guess you're right. I'm just worried that's all. Thanks Katara" she gave Katara a light punch in the shoulder, as it was her way of showing affection.

They stopped right at Toph's house at Gaoling as The rest of the gang all gave her hugs and 'Farewells'. She walked into her home, not expecting her parents to grasp her in a hug as soon as she walked in. "We are soooo proud of you, Toph. We never knew you could really take care of yourself. Could you ever forgive us?" her parents hugged her tightly as she whispered to them "I do, and thank you for accepting me." A tear fell down Toph's cheek, happy that her parents finally accepted her.

Then the gang dropped Zuko off at the Fire Lord's Palace. After about a week of traveling they finally reached Kyoshi Island. "I'll send you all a letter when I'll be ready for you to come pick me up." Suki said before she gave Sokka a peck on the lips and gave Katara and Aang hugs.

A week later, they finally made it to the Southern Water Tribe. It was a big city now like its sister Tribe. The new couple announced their relationship to the rest of the tribe, receiving 'Congratulations' and acceptance.

**The War Was Finally Over Thanks to these heroes.**

* * *

><p><strong>How do you like my story so far? Hopefully I gave you a hint of what will happen, I just hope it still remains anonymous. Please give me your reviews, but please go easy on me, this is my first story. Hope you like it, the next chapter will be uploaded soon and will show a little more Kataang romance. <strong>


	2. Chapter 1: Beginning a New Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own avatar, sadly**

* * *

><p><strong>Beginning A New Life<strong>

_**Three Years Later...**_

* * *

><p>Katara woke up in the middle of the night gasping for air, and dripping in sweat. She had the same nightmare she had three years ago, at the Jasmine Dragon. Aang silently woke up with a worried look on his face.<p>

"Katara, are you okay?" he asked, worried.

"Yea, I'm fine. It was just a bad dream, but..." Katara knew it was the same dream, but she didn't want Aang to worry.

"But what, Katara?" he said, still with a worried look on his face

"Nothing, It just seemed like a familiar dream. Go back to sleep." she put her hand on his cheek as he acknowledged her wish. She laid back down and thought for a while.

_Why had it been the same dream?_

_And why does it just now come back. And what should I be ready for? If any dangerous rebels were to rise they would've done it years ago._ She put the thoughts aside and drifted back into a peaceful sleep.

Aang woke up a few hours before noon, as he usually did, now that the war was over. Katara lay next to him, still sleeping peacefully. He tried not to wake her as he carefully got out of bed. He walked over to his closet, shivering from the cold, and grabbed his normal customized water tribe clothing, much like Sokka's, but with a little Air Nomad fashion in it. He slipped on his shirt and pants, and grabbed his shoes. Katara, Aang, Sokka, Hakoda, and Kanna all lived in the same home. It was in the center of the Southern Water Tribe, just like the Northern Water Tribe. All the walls in the homes were thick so that everyone could wear normal attire and keep any unwanted cold outside, but outside it was still advised to wear thick clothing at some times, but not as much as before. Aang walked down the steps of the 3 Story Home and walked to the kitchen. He grabbed a few small carrots and sat down at the table. Usually, the others wouldn't awake for another half hour or so. So, Aang would usually eat breakfast and go for a small walk. Moments later Katara came down the steps wearing her usual Water Tribe clothing, with her hair let down and small loops wrapped in front of her hair.

"Morning, Aang." she said cheerfully as if the dream never happened last night. She walked towards the fridge and grabbed two carrots as well. Even though Katara wasn't a vegetarian, she still ate more vegetarian food than she did meat.

"Morning, Katara." as she walked by he gave her a small peck on the lips. She couldn't help but blush. Even though they carried their kisses a lot further than that, it was still very romantic to the two. As Katara sat next to Aang, Sokka and Hakoda came down stairs, dressed in their usual water tribe clothes. Hakoda had gotten used to Katara and Aang's relationship about a week after they returned to the South Pole. Sokka, however, had mixed feelings about the two. Kanna always awoke around noon or an hour later. As they both grabbed their breakfast, they sat across from Katara and Aang. The room was silent, until Hakoda decided to break up the silence. "So, Aang. You know the third memorial for the end of the war is next week right? We might need you and Katara help organize ball room. The Leaders of the Other Nations are gonna be there for the celebration."

"Yeah, I remember Hakoda." Aang said in a respectful, but annoyed tone. As if Hakoda thought that Aang forgot.

"We just need to get the tables and chairs set up, then we gotta figure out what kind of symbol we will have in the fireworks display."

"I remember during the first memorial there was a firework that blasted a huge face of me in the sky. Very clever. But, this year for the symbol I think it should be a large circle with the insignias of all four nations." Aang was hoping it wouldn't be a lot of trouble to get enough fire works for that. Hakoda slightly grinned and nodded.

"I thinks that's a great idea, Aang." Said Katara as they both wrapped put their arms behind each other. Aang turned and gave her a small peck on this lips, as they always did when they wanted to show their thanks or just to keep the love alive. Sokka grunted at the sight, he hated when they kissed right in front of him.

"All right. I think its settled then. You two can go do whatever you want today, we won't need any help for the next few days." said Hakoda as he walked to put his plate in the sink, then walked into the living room to read. Sokka followed, but instead went to his warriors training program he started for young warriors.

"Hey, Aang. You think we could go for a small ride on Appa? We haven't had a chance for a while." Katara and Aang always enjoyed flights on Appa. They would look at the view for a few moments and have a few moments alone, sometimes longer.

"I'd love to, I'm sure Appa will be glad to see us today anyway." Aang was always cheerful when it came to Appa and Katara. They packed a lunch before starting their walk to Appa's shed. They usually had a small lunch and spent alone time on Appa.

"All right, so we will leave at noon today, right?" she said. "Hopefully, Sokka won't be back for his break by then." she joked.

Suddenly, Katara felt some cold blast go through her body, not like an air blast, but like a sudden shiver from out of nowhere. She dropped her bowl and just froze.

'Katara!" Aang jumped out of his seat to where Katara was just standing there. Suddenly she just gasped and almost fell to the ground before getting herself balanced.

"Katara, what happened, are you okay?" Aang said with a worried expression on his face. Hakoda was right beside Aang, just now wondering the same thing.

She shrugged. "I...I really don't know. I just felt something weird surge through me. I can't really explain it." she said also shocked by what had just happened. "I'm okay now." she assured.

"Okay, just let me know if it happens again." Aang said as he lightly kissed her. She began to walk towards the door with Aang's hand in hers, and they walked towards Appa's shed, ready for their flight. Aang was worried about what made her just freeze up._ Its normal for someone to suddenly shiver, but it was like her mind suddenly froze up._

* * *

><p>They were walking towards Appa's shed as Appa saw them come from the distance. He raised his head and let out a big groan.<p>

"Hey buddy, how are you today." Aang said as he air bended a bale of hay to Appa. Appa quickly ate all the hay. Once they reached Appa, Aang walked over to Katara and picked her up bridal style, then air bended them both up onto Appa's saddle. Aang crawled over onto the huge bison's head and gripped onto the rope.

"You know what to do boy. Yip Yip." Aang said as he whipped the rope into the air. The giant bison let out a groan and jumped into the sky as he flew higher, and higher.

Katara took a sack off her back and opened it, revealing mainly vegetarian food. "You know Katara, just cause I'm a vegetarian, doesn't mean you have to be one too." he said as he glanced at all the vegetables.

"I know, but I want to. These vegetables are really good and good for me. I do still like meat, but not as much as before since we've been together." she said as she picked up a few berries.

Soon after eating they began to look out into the sky, trying to guess the shapes of the clouds. Aang had his arm around Katara's neck with the other behind his head. Katara lay next to him with her arm on Aang's chest. A few moments later, she climbed on top of him and leaned in to kiss him. He put his arm behind her head to pull her closer. They deepened the kiss, and Aang began moving his tongue, asking for entrance into her mouth. She allowed entrance, as his tongue explored her mouth. About half an hour later they broke away once more, both breathing heavily. Katara lifted her head up to meet his gaze.

"Katara..." he whispered lovingly as he kissed her head, "I love you."

Katara met his gaze with hers, "I love you too...more than you know."

They began to kiss once again, both groaning of pleasure of each others lips. Katara was still on top of Aang, and as he moved his hand down to massage her back, she began to groan with more pleasure.

They broke away to breathe, "Katara, when do we gotta get back home?" Aang said, breathing heavily, "Hopefully not soon."

Katara looked up to the sky which was now starting to grow darker, "Oh, I'm sure my dad won't mind if we stay out for another half hour." she said sarcastically, as she knew Sokka would be the only one to mind.

"Well, then," Aang said as he knew what they would do for the next half hour, "how about we 'explore our taste buds' for a while." he said with a small grin as Katara giggled.

"I'm, okay with that." she smiled and they went back to kissing.

* * *

><p>Sokka had finished his Warrior Training Program around the the time Aang and Katara got back from their ride on Appa. They both came in holding hands, and trying to catch their breath. They had run all the way home. Sokka basically knew what they were doing, he just didn't know exactly what they did. Kanna was in the living room making some stewed sea prunes.<p>

"Hey Gran Gran," said Katara as she smelled the air, "lemme guess...stewed sea prunes!" Katara guessed as Aang made a slight groan. Aang still didn't enjoy stewed sea prunes as much, since they had gotten back to the South Pole, Stewed sea prunes became a more common meal for the family. Aang still had his disagreements of them, but he was beginning to bear the taste of them.

"Yep, " said Kanna as she turned to face the couple, then glanced at Aang, "don't worry Aang, I decided to put a few vegetables in it this time," she said as she took a small sip from the spoon, "Its surprisingly better with vegetables, here have a taste." she said handing Aang a small spoon. Aang took the spoon and drank it, and had a huge smile on his face, "WOW, it tastes so much better to me, try some Katara." he said as he handed her a spoon. "Mmmmm, that is good, Gran Gran!" she said as the taste explored her mouth. Hakoda came in from the back door and asked Aang to come with him, Aang nodded and followed him.

It was silent as they walked, and Aang decided to bring up a conversation. "So, Hakoda, what do you need me for?" Aang said as he looked up at the chief, who was just a few inches taller than him.

"Well, Aang. Remember your idea of the fireworks symbol this year?" he said looking down at the young avatar. Aang nodded as Hakoda continued speaking, "Well, we decided to use four colors of fireworks. Red for the Fire Nation, Green for the Earth Kingdom, Blue for the Water Tribe, and, well we are kind of having trouble deciding which color for the Air Nomads. We know your usual clothing is orange and yellow, but we wanted to know what color you suggest for your nation." said Hakoda, knowing that there was more that he wanted to talk to Aang about.

Aang thought for a second and answered the question, "Well, if you look at the maps the Air Nomad Temples were all in a white color, so I would say white is the best color." Aang said as they walked towards the Ballroom.

Hakoda grinned, "Also Aang, I want to talk to you about Katara..." Hakoda looked at Aang who was wondering what he wanted to talk about. _Had I done something wrong that Hakoda didn't approve of? Or had I done something to upset Katara that I didn't know about._

"...Aang, I know you and Katara have a special relationship, and that the love you share isn't like others." Aang was beginning to realize what Hakoda was going to say.

A few weeks ago Aang had to go to the Earth Kingdom for a Meeting with the Earth King, about maintaining the peace between the four nations, since some rebels began to build up in the earth kingdom. The rebels were nothing more than some citizens who still believed the Fire Nation was still evil. Aang had solved the problem easily. But, on his way back he looked for some really strong rocks that held together easily. He grabbed a few knowing what he wanted to do with them. He wanted to make a betrothal necklace for Katara.

Aang stopped the chief in the middle of his conversation, "Chief Hakoda, I have something to tell you. I love your daughter more than anything, if I could I would say even more than the world." Hakoda knew what the young avatar was going to say, and he was ready to agree.

Aang took out a small necklace with a small blue crystallized stone with a mix of the Air Nomad and Water Tribe Insignias. "I want your permission to ask Katara to marry me. I know I may only be 15 at the moment, but I hope you will understand my reasons." Aang said as the Chief looked down at him as he finished his sentence. "Aang, I know you are perfect for Katara. And, yes, you have my blessing. When do you hope to propose to her?

"During the Memorial sir. Right after the fireworks I will take Katara to the middle of the ballroom and propose. If, that is okay with you." he said having a serious expression on his face.

Hakoda Nodded, "I think that is the perfect way to propose to Katara." They both headed back to the house.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Next Week...<em>**

Aang had slept in a lot the past few days. It was almost as if he and Katara awoke at the same time, coincidentally, it was only a few moments after one of the two woke up that the other would. Tonight was the day of the Celebration. Aang and Katara continued their normal shift, they woke up, ate breakfast, went and had lunch on their ride with Appa, and when they got back, got ready for the celebration. Although to Katara, it was just the third memorial of the ending of the war, to Aang it was also the day he would propose. Although Aang, didn't know that while she was getting ready, she had the same feeling she did a week ago, accept this time she hadn't froze up. She felt like something in her life was gonna change today.

The candle sparked six times, revealing that it was 6 o' clock. Everyone was getting ready. Katara was going to wear the Earth Kingdom dress she got when she was in Ba Sing Se when they were at the Jasmine Dragon. Aang was going to wear his traditional Air Nomad Robes, as he did in Ba Sing Se. Hakoda wore a traditional Water Tribe suit, along with Sokka wearing a more cheaper and smaller version. Zuko and Mai would be arriving in an hour in their Royal Air Ship, which was instead to look like a war ship was redesigned to look more peaceful and less pollutant. Zuko and Mai were wearing their normal Fire Lord and Fire Lady robes. Chief Arnook was wearing his normal Northern Water Tribe clothing. And the Earth King wore his normal royal robes. Everyone was showing up from around the world for the Third Memorial Of the Ending of the Century Long War at the Southern Tribe. All the guests had to be checked out, although many people were invited to attend the party in the ballroom, some people could only participate in the festivals outside. Uncle Iroh even closed his tea shop for a week to participate in the event. Suki, and Toph and her Family came. Toph wore a white dress just as she did before she ran away. Suki was wearing her dress from Ba Sing Se as well. Iroh wore his robes from Ba Sing Se. Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Hakoda where all in their home waiting for their friends to arrive.

* * *

><p>After a while a knock was heard in the living room. Aang and Katara opened the door to greet Zuko and Mai. "Its so great to see you!" Aang said as he and Zuko exchanged man-hugs. Along with Katara hugging Mai 'hello' and giving a small hug to Zuko. Zuko and Mai entered the home and greeted the others.<p>

"Hey, is your Uncle Iroh with you Zuko?" Aang asked as he peeked behind Zuko to see if Iroh was behind him.

"No, he is on his way though. I had one of my Air Ships go and Pick up the Rest of the Earth Kingdom Guests, such as the Earth King, and the others you invited." Zuko said laughing at how mature Aang was, but still had his own signs of a kid in him.

"That's okay, He will probably be here any moment now." said Katara after giggling at Aang who was still looking around for Iroh. Sokka ran down the stairs to greet Zuko and Mai. "Hey Zuko, did you happen to see Suki on your way here?" Sokka asked curiously. Suki had to go back to Kyoshi Island to help fill in for the New Leader of the Kyoshi Warriors when her father died of a heart attack.

"Yea, I think I did, I don't really know though." replied Zuko, right before a knock came to the door. Sokka ran and opened the door slightly to see Suki. They Hugged and kissed each other 'hello'.

"I really missed you, Sokka. I wish I didn't have to leave, but duty calls." she said exposing a cheerful grin.

"I missed you too, Suki. I understood why you had to leave, I just wished you didn't have to." said Sokka as he puller her in for a hug. Aang, and Katara and the rest welcomed Suki. After a while Iroh arrived with some tea pots for Aang and Katara, and soon Toph came with her parents. Toph and The Duke had become a couple, not as much as the others, but still a cute couple.

Soon they all walked to the Ball Room, Aang and Katara had their arms linked, just as Sokka and Suki did so, followed by Zuko and Mai. They all talked for a while and ate during the feast. Aang was hoping the fireworks would start soon so he could ask Katara to Marry him. After a while the band played many slow songs, mainly for the three heroic couples. Toph and The Duke didn't dance to most of the slow songs, mainly cause the two weren't big on them. About an hour later the candle sparked nine times, revealing that it was 9 o' clock. Chief Hakoda and Chief Arnook, along with the Earth King, and Zuko, all walked up the Stair Case to Announce that the Fireworks were about to begin.

"As a Signal of Peace Throughout the Four Nations..." Zuko began as the Earth King Continued the Sentence, "This Year's Fire Works Display For the Third Memorial of the End of the Century Long War..."

The Earth King said followed by Chief Arnook saying his part, "Is going to Create a Symbol of all the Four Nations Working Together..." continued Chief Arnook as Hakoda Finished the Sentence, "To Maintain Peace Throughout The Other Nations, With the Help of the Avatar!" Hakoda finished, as the fireworks shot up into the sky. The fireworks made the Insignias of all the Four Elements with their traditional colors and a huge circle around them. Everyone exclaimed as the beautiful fireworks blasted in the Sky.

"Excuse me for a moment." Aang said to everyone as he gave Katara a small peck on the lips before standing up and walking towards Hakoda. Katara saw him walk up to her dad and saw him whisper something in his ear before turning back and walking towards her.

"Everyone, Please Quiet Down now." Hakoda said throughout the Ballroom. Aang walked over and grabbed Katara's hand softly and whispered in her ear, "Come with me."

He escorted her to the middle of the room where everyone backed away. As he let go of her hand he began to kneel down. He grasped her hand ready to ask her the most important question in his life.

"Katara, Ever Since you found me in the iceberg three years Ago I had a crush on you. But, when we were trapped in the "Cave Of Two Lovers", I knew then it was more than a crush, it was love. When we kissed on the Balcony of The Jasmine Dragon, I knew we would always be together." he said as he continued, "But now, I want that to be official." he said as he reached in his robe for the Betrothal necklace he made for her. He held it out in his hand and said, "Katara, will you Marry Me?" he said as he cast a seriously let loving smile. She began to shed tears of joy. "Yes, Aang. YES I WILL MARRY YOU!" she shouted as she picked him up from the ground and Kissed him the same way she did on the Balcony of the Jasmine Dragon.

**Katara knew what she felt earlier that day, it was a sign of this Happy Moment. **

**The Man Of Her Dreams Had Proposed To Her.**

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like the story so far, please give me your reviews.<strong>

**I hope you enjoy the rest of the chapters I'm going to post.**


	3. Chapter 2: Azula And Ozai's Escape

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar**

* * *

><p><strong>Azula and Ozai's Escape<strong>

_**During the Celebration...**_

* * *

><p>Azula lay freezing in her cooler that Zuko had assigned to her a week after her imprisonment. She was to be guarded twenty four hours a day by two prison guards and two royal guards, each being a fire bender. Ozai was stationed in a normal prison cell, guarded by two royal guards twenty four hours a day as well. Zuko ordered to have Azula's cooler be twice as cold as any other cooler, to prevent her from using her more stronger blue fire bending. They both had been locked up for three years to that day. At first Ozai and Azula were in the Royal Prison for the first week. After a week they were transported to the Boiling Rock. Ozai was always guarded by the two royal guards, even when in the courtyard. Ozai had tried many times to get the guards to obey him, but each time he was just thrown in the cooler. Azula was never let out of her cooler, the only time her cell opened was to toss her food in. Azula had been waiting patiently to escape, along with her father. All Azula needed was an opening to strike.<p>

* * *

><p>Azula could barely ever tell what time it was, her cell wasn't given any opening large enough to fire bend. She could tell it was now 6 o' clock, and time for her escape.<p>

A few moments later a guard came in holding a tray, "Dinner Time, _Princess Azula_." said the guard as he threw in the food and left, leaving the cooler door very slightly open.

Azula ate with a sinister smile on her face. After just a few minutes she heard a few guards run down the hallway; "You two, come with me. We have two guards that will be here shortly to fill your spots. Come quick!" and the two royal guards exchanged looks as they waited for the two guards to come first, then the royal guards took off. The Guard on the Left was the one that delivered her dinner that night, and the guard on the right delivered her lunch that day. After all the guards ran past her cell, it was time. She unleashed all her breath and anger at that moment. A huge orange fire ball formed around her body, as it was the hottest she could make. The fire then made a huge ,explosion which blasted open the doors of her cell. The two guards moved aside, knowing what was happening. Azula walked out of her cell, a sinister smile on her face. Azula had escaped her cell, it took three years for her to build up enough strength to bust out, but it was now all worth it.

* * *

><p>"You have both done well," Azula said as the two guards stood beside each other behind Azula, "now that I have escaped my cell, it is time to free my father."<p>

Just then two guards saw the cooler completely blasted and saw Azula walking towards them. "Stop right where you are!" one of them shouted. Azula's two guards began to walk in front of her to protect her when she brought her arms up to stop them, "Stop, they're all mine." she took a bending stand and shot two blue fire balls towards the guards. They had no time to react as they were both shot to the floor, groaning in pain the guard on the left had a large tear in his uniform, where the blood of his skin was starting to catch fire. Azula continued down the hall to where her father was. He still had the two royal guards guarding his cell, when the royal guards of Azula's cell walked beside them to join. Azula then made a small grin as she jumped and kicked a wave of fire towards them, they easily blocked the fire and shot their own fire blasts, then Azula's two guards walked right into the cross fire and caught the fire balls and redirected them towards the attackers which made them all fall over the side of the rail. Azula shot a huge fire blast towards her father's cell, creating a huge hole in between the eight bars, allowing him to escape.

"I am so proud of you, Azula." he said as he walked out of his cell. Then they all ran towards the courtyard.

"Father, considering how the Avatar took away your bending, make sure you stay close to me and the guards." she ordered as a bunch of guards surrounded them.

There were about thirty guards all in a circle in their bending stances, ready to take down their most powerful, and important prisoners.

Then the warden came out and walked into the circle, guarded by 4 guards around him.

"I don't know how you were able to gain enough strength to blast your way out of your cell, but give up now and you will live. Your surrounded, its your only chance." said the warden as he walked out of the circle. Hoping that the former Princess would surrender.

"Hmmmm, that is a good offer, lemme think about it for a few seconds." she said putting her hand under her chin.

"Hmmm, you know what? I surrender. I know when I'm beaten." she said, sounding defeated as she put her hands up. As the guards began to get closer to cuff them all, she formed a lightning current in her finger tips, "Duck!" she shouted to her father and guards, just as she spun around throwing a wave of lightning at all the guards.

The guards had no idea how do redirect lightning, or have enough time to move, as each guard was shot with a circular wave of lightning that aimed at each of their hearts, killing them instantly. The warden had a surprised look on his face and ordered his guards to attack her instantly.

As the four guards took their bending stances, Azula shot two shots of lightning towards the warden's guards. While, Azula's guards took out the wardens other guards.

"Oh My God," exclaimed the warden as he saw his now dead guard and began to run away, "I gotta get the hell away from here" he shrieked as he ran scared.

Azula rolled her eyes as she threw her arm back and forth to throw a streak of blue fire. The Fire struck the wardem hard in the back, leaving a long scar on his back.

"You may be Mai's uncle, but Mai is a traitor!" Azula shouted as she finished him off with a small fire blast to the head.

Azula ran as fast as she could and used fire bending to shoot herself into the air.

* * *

><p>Once she got to the Gondola, the remaining guards from all around the prison showed up, Azula was the only prisoner they needed to worry about at the moment, as she was now the most powerful fire bender in the world.<p>

Then the warden's second in command rushed up to Azula, ready to take her down.

"Give up, Azula! You may be the best fire bender in the world, but even you can't take on 100 fire benders at the same time, along with 60 non-benders!" he shouted as he smiled as if he had won.

"True..." she said with a sinister smile as she continued, "...but I have a little help!" she shouted as 50 Dai Lee Agents shot up from the ground.

"You all thought that you captured all the Dai Lee Agents, that was where you were wrong!" she shouted as she waved her hand in the air signaling the Dai Lee to attack.

All 100 fire benders began attacking at once, while the 60 non-benders followed closely behind. Although they were outmatched, the Dai Lee took out each bender with every move they made. Azula's two guards took out the non-benders, giving them no mercy. And although he couldn't bend anymore, Ozai took out as many guards as he could, giving them sharp blows in the face, killing them instantly. The whole area became a blood bath. After about forty five minutes of fighting there were only 20 guards left. Azula signaled the Dai Lee to cease attack. As the remaining guards formed a circle around Azula, they began to shake and shiver with fear.

Then Azula Spoke up."Those of you who are still loyal to the former fire lord, join me now and your life will be sparred." she announced as fifteen of the guards exchanged glances and left their bending stances, they slowly walked towards Azula. The Other five guards were shocked calling the new additions to Azula's army traitors.

"If you really are loyal to me, you will all kill your former fellow guards when I say." Azula demanded as the fifteen fire benders formed a straight horizontal line in front of Azula.

"Ready...Aim..." Azula shouted as she made her sinister smile, then she ordered the attack, "FIRE!" the fire benders all shot fire blasts at the same time and killed the remaining guards.

Their bodies lay lifeless. Every guard in the Prison was dead, and the ones that didn't die immediately, died soon afterward. The Warden's Second-In-Command pleaded for mercy, as Azula shot a small but powerful fire blast into his chest, burning through his skin. He layed lifeless, as Ozai threw him off the platform, into the Boiling Lake.

Azula, Ozai, and the rest of their guards and Dai Lee Agents, boarded the gondola. After a few moments they made it to other side.

"Father, we are now free. The Dai Lee are loyal to me and only me, and if I sense any disloyalty from those guards, they will die immediately." Azula exclaimed as both she and her father laughed maniacally as the moon finished rising.

**It was 9 o' clock, and and the Most Dangerous Fire Bender in the world was now free.**

**And it Was Now Time For her to Wreak Her Revenge.**

* * *

><p><strong>Please let me know what you thought of this chapter, I wanted to give it a feeling of how evil and sinister Azula is now that she was free. I hope you liked the escape.<strong>


	4. Chapter 3: Things Begin To Change

**Disclaimer: I do not own a avatar**

* * *

><p><strong>Things Begin To Change<strong>

**_Four Days Later..._**

* * *

><p>Aang and Katara both slept peacefully the last four nights. They had been engaged for four days now, and were planning to get married in three months. They wanted to continue their normal teenage relationship, plus Aang would turn sixteen in two months. They had finally decided to take their relationship to the next level. The Celebration was a night neither of them would forget. They're friends stayed a while but after two days Zuko and Mai had to return to the Fire Nation. Suki had to go back and lead the Kyoshi Warriors, for the time being. Toph stayed about three days, by then Toph's dad had to attend an important meeting two days later. And Iroh left with Zuko and Mai back to Ba Sing Se. Aang, and Katara had slept later than usual the last four nights.<p>

Aang yawned lightly as he sat up, along with Katara waking up soon afterward. They yawned and laid back down, instead of falling asleep, they just held each other in their arms. After a while, Sokka woke up and went to wake Katara and Aang.

"Hey, you guys need to ge-" he began to say as he realized they were both wide awake.

"Uhhhh, how long have you guys been awake?" Sokka asked unable to disregard that they were both wide awake, yet still laying down.

"I don't know, maybe a few minutes, I guess." Aang guessed not knowing how long they had actually been awake.

"What does it matter anyway Sokka, we've slept together the last three years. You think we're just now going to decide to do something just cause we're engaged?" Katara asked, demanding an answer.

"Well, actually I do think that you would do something, just cause I can't hear it, doesn't mean I know you guys aren't up to something." protested Sokka.

"Whatever, Sokka. Now could you please get out so we can get dressed?" she said with an annoyed expression.

"Oh, so you're husband-to-be can see you dress and undress now?" Sokka said sarcastically.

"Ugh!" Katara grabbed a pillow and threw it at Sokka's face, as Aang laughed and said, "Sokka, if I were you, I would just leave." said Aang as he then laughed again.

"Yea, I guess you're right." said Sokka defeated, and walked away.

"Lets get up now, Aang." Katara said as she got out of bed, wearing only her bindings, although she normally wore a night robe the other nights they had slept together, but now that they were engaged it didn't seem to matter the last four nights.

"Right now?" he asked wanting to spend more time alone with her.

"Yes Aang, right now. Besides, I thought we were planning on going penguin sledding?" she asked, wondering if he forgot, as she put on her clothes.

"We are, I just don't wanna get up yet." he said as he pretended to go back to sleep.

Katara made an annoyed expression, then she realized he was just playing around with her.

"Oh, okay then. I guess you don't want to then." she said hoping he knew what she meant.

Then he opened his eyes and said, "Want to what?" he asked, trying to figure out what she meant.

"Ohhhh, nevermind." she replied in a playful voice, she then glanced behind her and saw Aang trying to figure out what she meant. "Alright, I'll give you a hint, close your eyes." she said as she quietly walked over to him and leaned in to kiss him. As she kissed him, he opened his eyes, beginning to get into it as she broke away.

Once they broke away, Katara walked back to her closet to continue getting dressed.

"Alright, I'm up!" he shouted as he jumped out of bed and went to his closet and got dressed.

A few moments later, they got downstairs. Hakoda looked up to see who was coming down as he looked at the candle.

"You guys are sure up later than normal." Hakoda said.

"Yea, we decided to stay in bed a little while." said Aang as he and Katara ate breakfast.

Soon after eating they grabbed their parkas and headed out the door to go penguin sledding.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meanwhile...<em>**

* * *

><p>It had been four days since Azula and Ozai broke out of Prison. Instead of going back to the Fire Nation to regain control, Azula decided to hide out in the Earth Kingdom.<p>

"Azula, now that we are out of that wretched prison, what do we do next?" asked Ozai as they wandered through a small Earth Kingdom village.

"We wait, Father. For now we need to stay Undercover. I'm sure Zuzu has been told of our escape." said Azula as they exited the town.

"But, For how long Azula? We have a whole army of Fire Benders and Dai Lee Agents. Why can't we just go to the Fire Nation and kill that traitor?" shouted Ozai as he punched a small tree producing a large crack in the bark.

"Father, I know what I'm doing. Trust me, soon enough the Fire Nation will be under our control once more." she assured, revealing a sinister smile.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Fire Nation Palace...<em>**

Zuko sat in his thrown, reading messages about small rebels in the other parts of the Fire Nation as a messenger entered the Throne Room.

"Fire Lord Zuko...I have terrible news." said the messenger shaking as he continued his message.

"I have received a message from the Boiling Rock, my lord" said the messenger as he didn't want to look into the Zuko's eyes.

"When one of your Generals went to go check on the prison's progress, he arrived only to see all the guards killed. Every guard in the prison was dead, my lord." Zuko's eyes began to widen as he knew what the messenger was about to say.

"My lord, I'm afraid, Azula and Ozai...have...e-escaped." the messenger was terrified of how the Fire Lord might react.

"Thank You For Bringing me the message." Said Zuko calmly, not wanting to lose his temper as he usually did. He knew what he had to do next.

"Bring me a messenger hawk...now!" shouted Zuko, outraged of how his sister was still able to escape. Moments later the messenger brought in a messenger hawk, and Zuko slipped a small note into the pouch.

"Make sure this hawk reaches Avatar Aang, Messenger Xu." said Fire Lord Zuko, as he sat back down.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Six Days Later...<em>**

* * *

><p>Aang and Katara had just finished their ride on Appa. Sokka was at the house with Suki, who was able to return three days ago. Ever since they picked up Suki, Sokka had always been occupied. As Aang and Katara were walking back home, a Water Tribe Messenger walked up to them with a messenger hawk on his arm.<p>

Avatar Aang, Master Katara, this message just arrived for you from Fire Lord Zuko." said the messenger as he took the message out of the little pouch and handed it to Aang.

"Whats it say Aang?" Katara asked as Aang began to read aloud.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Aang,<em>

_Aang, I had this message written as soon as I got the news. Four Days ago, during the Celebration, Azula and Ozai escaped from the Boiling Rock. When one of my generals went to check on the prison, he found nothing but all the prison guards dead. Around the gondola he found about 145 guards dead. In the courtyard there were about 20 dead guards, along with Mai's uncle, the warden. When he inspected Azula's cell, there was a huge blast all around the cell. And, Ozai's cell has a huge hole in the bars. From what the general said, it looked like Dai Lee Agents were there. Aang, I'm going to be going to the Earth Kingdom, so I can see if she has been anywhere else. Mai is coming with me. I ask that you and Katara can and watch over the Fire Nation while I'm gone. I hope you can do this for me. If you wish you can join me, but with you and Katara engaged, I don't want to force you into coming with me._

_Please Arrive As Soon As Possible._

_Your Friend,_

_Zuko_

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, Azula escaped?" Katara cried out.<p>

"Yea...Katara, do you think I should go with Zuko to help?" Aang said, he wanted to go and help his friend, but he didn't want to make Katara go with him. "It could be dangerous Katara, but what do you think I should do?" Aang asked, wondering what her answer would be.

"I don't know, Aang. You are the protector of the world." she said, not wanting him to leave, but at the same time she knew he probably needed to Leave.

"Katara..." Aang said as he thought of a way to do both, he decided to make the best choice, "I'm going to go help Zuko, but I want you to stay in the Fire Nation." Aang said, hoping she would agree.

"Aang, if you go then I'm going too. No arguing about it." Katara said sternly with a serious expression on her face.

"Katara, this is Azula we're talking about. It was one thing during Sozin's Comet, but now she's older, and stronger by the sound of this letter. I just don't want you to get hurt." Aang said with a worried look.

"Aang, I told you, no arguing about it. I'm going with you." she said sternly.

Aang sighed, he didn't want to get into a fight with her about this. Finally he said, "All right, but if I even get a feeling that you're gonna get hurt, I'm bringing you back here to the South Pole." Said Aang sternly, he didn't want to sound controlling over her, just to show that's how worried he was about her.

"Alright, I can handle that." Katara said as they pulled into a Hug.

**They Began To Pack For their Next Journey. But, just then Katara couldn't help but remember her dream, and two words never left her head after that Message:**

**"_Be Ready"_**

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all still like the story, but don't worry if you were expecting an argument between Aang and Katara, just be warned that it might come up sooner than you think.<strong>


	5. Chapter 4: Facing The Threat

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Facing The Threat<span>**

_**Later That Day...**_

* * *

><p>After Aang told Sokka and Suki of Azula's Return, they all volunteered to help. Katara had packed her two water pouches, and her Warrior clothes. Aang had grabbed his staff, and grabbed his Air Nomad uniform, which was remade after the war. Sokka packed his warrior uniform. Sokka grabbed his boomerang and sword, which he was able to locate in the woods after the war. Suki packed her Kyoshi Warrior uniform, along with her shield, sword, and fans. They were going to stop at Gaoling to pick up Toph, after she was also sent a message of the news from Aang.<p>

The Heroes were ready once more to save the world, To Face The Threat. Gran Gran, Katara, and Pakku all helped gather enough food to last the gang a month. Once they were all packed, they headed for Gaoling. Once they arrived they were welcomed by Toph's Parents. Toph had packed up her normal "Blind Bandit" uniform and her meteorite bracelet. After bidding goodbye to her parents she flew off with the Gang on Appa. It took about a week to get to the Royal Palace. Once they arrived, Zuko and Mai were ready to leave the following morning. The Gang all had wonderful meals cooked. They slept in the Royal Palace for one night. The next Morning, they were ready to go.

Aang was air bending all the supplies onto Appa's Saddle. By the time they were all done packing up, it was around 8 o' clock. They set off for the Western part of the Earth Kingdom, which was where Azula was most likely to be found. It took about 5 days to get to the tip of the Earth Kingdom; that was where they began their search.

* * *

><p>Azula knew that Zuko was at the tip of the Earth Kingdom, along with the Avatar and his friends. She may have been a prisoner, but some of the Fire Nation was still loyal to her.<p>

Azula, Ozai, and their seventeen guards continued to travel towards the western part of the Earth Kingdom. The Gang didn't know of the danger they would face.

After about three days of traveling, the gang decided to set up camp. Aang used air bending to put up the tents, Zuko made the fire, Katara got the water, and the others collected wood.

They drank tea before they started to talk about how they would find Azula.

"Azula's clever, for all we know, we could be heading the wrong way." Zuko explained as he sipped his tea.

Then Aang spoke up, "I don't think so. Azula wouldn't wait three years to break out of prison just so she could run away from us." Aang explained as everyone else mainly agreed.

"Yea, just like Twinkle Toes said. Azula wouldn't try to hide from us, she would most likely be searching for us." Toph said as she drank the rest of her tea.

"Well, when we do find her, or she finds us, we gotta be ready." said Katara as she held Aang's hand.

After a while of talking, they all decided to go to sleep. The couples went to their Tents as Toph earth bended a tent from the ground.

The next morning, after they all ate breakfast they continued to fly on Appa.

As the sun began to fall, the gang decided it was time to land when suddenly a fire ball shot up from the ground, missing Appa's leg by just a few inches. Appa landed a few moments later and the Gang began to find what was attacking them.

After about a half hour of walking, they found their Attacker...Azula. But, she wasn't alone. Ozai, along with seventeen fire benders were with her. It was time to face her.

It was time to take her down, once and for all.

* * *

><p>"Alright Azula, we found you! Now give up, there's no way you can beat us all." Zuko shouted as they all took their fighting stances.<p>

"Oh Zuzu, you really have grown up haven't you?" Azula teased as she suddenly looked at Katara with a sinister look.

"You couldn't even beat me in an Agni Kai. If it wasn't for that water tribe peasant, you'd be dead!" shouted Azula as she pointed a finger at Katara.

"Don't call her a peasant Azula!" Aang shouted as he raised his staff in a fighting stance.

"Okay fine, she isn't a peasant...she's just some water tribe garbage." Azula as she tried to get Aang angry enough to attack.

Katara began to get angry, she knew what Azula was trying to do.

"Well, lets begin this fight." Azula said as her fire benders took their stances.

The guards quickly began to shoot fire balls at the gang. Zuko blocked almost each one as he shot his own fire balls. Ozai ran up to Sokka and punched him hard in the gut, sending Sokka to the ground. Suki tried to get one hit on Ozai, but he just kept dodging as he grabbed her foot as she attempted to kick him and slammed her down to the ground. Mai began to lunge for Azula, throwing Daggers left and right. Azula used the talents she learned from Ty Lee to dodge each dagger. Aang took out two of the guards with earth and fire bending. Katara was able to take down two guards using ice daggers.

Zuko lunged towards Azula to stop the fire ball that was headed for Mai. Zuko then shot four fire balls towards Azula, then swung both his arms back and shot two fire waves towards Azula. Azula quickly jumped and swung her leg creating a fire wave, as Zuko tried to block it a guard shot a Fire ball at his back. Zuko was able to quickly black both, although the force of the fire ball lunged Zuko to the ground. Azula then shot a fire kick towards Aang and Toph. Toph quickly earth bended a wall while Aang shot a fire ball towards her. Azula dodged the fire ball only to get stabbed by one of Mai's daggers. She held her hand to the cut as she kicked two fire waves towards Mai. Katara jumped in front of Mai and produced a water shield. Katara began to shoot ice daggers at Azula as Aang, shot a blast of air towards her. Sokka and Suki had finally got up and began to attack Ozai. As Suki kicked him hard in the gut, Sokka cut Ozai's arm with his sword. Suki then jumped and kicked Ozai hard in the face, knocking him out. Toph began to throw boulders towards Azula as she shot a wave of fire towards Toph's feet, knocking her off balance.

While Katara was busy fighting off the last three fire benders, Azula knew now was her time to strike hard.

Aang jumped into the air shooting air blasts towards Azula as she dodged them and shot a fire kick at Aang, knocking him to the ground. Zuko lunged at Azula with many advanced fire bending moves as he was knocked to the ground by a fire whip. Zuko grunted in pain as the whip slashed through his robe and left a long scar on his chest.

As the guards kept Katara busy, Azula began to make a surge of lightning in her finger tips. Suddenly, Aang saw what Azula was about to do as he lunged forward, hoping to stop her before the lightning exited her fingertips. Katara made a loud scream as she collapsed to the ground. Aang was too late. The lightning had shot Katara in the back, just as Azula did to him in Ba Sing Se.

Suddenly, Aang unleashed his Avatar Spirit. He began shooting large fire balls towards Azula, knocking her off her feet. As he was about to finish her, Ozai leaped up and punched Aang into the ground. Then He and Azula ran off into the woods.

Aang slightly groaned and looked over to where Katara lay unmoving.

"KATARA!" Aang yelled as he ran towards her. He picked her up and ran towards Appa, as the others followed. Appa immediately took off.

Katara groaned slightly as she was still alive, yet very weak, just as he was when Azula struck him. He pulled her into his arms and didn't let go of her.

Aang began to tear up as he swore to himself, that he would make Azula pay.

They traveled back to the Southern Water Tribe, hoping to find a healer for Katara.

**Aang wouldn't let go of Katara The Entire way Home.**

**But, There was one thing he promised himself:**

**"_Azula Will Pay!_"**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked the fighting scene. Took me forever to write. Anyways please review.<strong>


	6. Chapter 5: Hoping For A Return

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Hoping for a Return<span>**

**_Four Weeks Later..._**

* * *

><p>They had been back in the Southern Tribe for almost three weeks now. Katara was badly hurt by Azula and had been in the Infirmary for the past three weeks. All the best healers did what they could to heal her wound; now it was just a matter of time. Aang never left her side, as he had stayed by her side ever since the accident. The only time he left was when he was forced to do so. Each time he had to leave her side, he would go to the outskirts of the city and practice his bending, training to take down Azula the next time he encountered her.<p>

_I knew I shouldn't have let her come! If I had been straight with her and told her she couldn't come she never would have gotten hurt. I'm part of the reason she's hurt!_

Aang couldn't get these thoughts out of his head. He had been there; Azula was outmatched, but yet she still won. The next time he faced Azula, he would not hold back. She attempted to kill his fiancee, his true love, his soul mate. Aang had barely slept since they returned, hoping that Katara would awaken. As Aang began to walk towards the Infirmary, Zuko put a hand on his shoulder.

"She'll be alright, Aang." Zuko assured, wanting Aang to at least get some sleep, considering he only slept when his body forced him to.

"I hope so, but I'm still going. You can't stop me, Zuko." Aang said as he brushed the hand off his shoulder and continued walking.

"You're right, I can't stop you." Zuko said, acknowledging how Aang felt.

Aang continued walking towards the infirmary. As he entered Katara's room, Yugoda was finishing Katara's healing session.

"It's only a matter of time, Aang." she said as she looked up to Aang.

"Thanks, Yugoda." Aang said as he sat in a chair next to Katara's bed.

Aang sat silently as he held Katara's hand in his. He leaned to her side as he began to whisper in her ear, "Katara, I don't know if you can hear me, but I will avenge you. I will never leave you alone again." Aang said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

He stayed by her side for another few hours, before Yugoda convinced Aang to leave and get some rest. Aang walked slowly back to the house, not even feeling to cold wind blow against his face. As Aang walked he thought to himself: _I need to learn more advanced firebending. Both Azula, and Ozai were able to bend lightning. If I could just learn to as well, I can finally finish Azula. I will hurt her the same way she hurt me. Both physically, and emotionally! _Aang couldn't get these dark thoughts out of his head. As he finally returned home, he laid down in his bed.

He just laid there for hours, unable to fall asleep. After a few hours he finally drifted on to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aang's Dream...<em>**

I was in the woods, ready to take on Azula. Just then, Katara walked in front of me, begging me not to confront her alone. I suddenly earth bended her to the side, as I continued walking towards the woods. I heard her sobbing as I walked, not daring to look back. As I faced Azula, I began to take a fire bending stance, just as she shot four fire balls towards me. I quickly blocked the fire balls as I began to produce lightning in my fingertips. Azula was shocked, as she began to also produce lightning. As I shot the lightning throughout my fingertips, Azula did as well. Both the lightning streaks headed towards eachother, as they collided, a huge explosion arose, knocking me across the field. As Katara ran to heal me, Azula shot a streak of lightning, and Katara brought up a huge ice wall from the lake as she moved away, shooting ice daggers towards Azula. I got up as I produced a streak of lightning quickly towards Azula, but as I did so Katara had slid into the path of the lightning, not knowing I had just produced a lightning strike. Katara screamed as she fell off her ice wave, falling to the ground. Azula was shocked, as she began to shoot her own lightning towards me. I only had a moment to react. I grasped the lightning and redirected it towards Azula, striking her hard in the chest, although it didn't kill her. I ran towards Katara, as I pulled her into my grasp, she began to speak, "It...was...your...f-fa-fault!" she exclaimed as her head then fell backwards. Aang checked her pulse, but was unable to find one.

"No...s-sh-she can't be gone!" Aang whispered as he laid her body on the ground.

"NOOOOOO!" Aang shouted; breathing fire into the sky.

* * *

><p>Aang shouted as he shot straight up from the bed. He was dripping in sweat, unable to get the images out of his head; as her last words trembled his mind.<p>

_It was my fault; and she is injured because of me._

He tried to fall back asleep, as he lay in the bed for hours. Hours had passed by as he couldn't think of anything other than Katara.

Aang laid in bed as Sokka banged on and door and entered the room shouting, "Aang, get up! Yugoda said that Katara's awake!"

Aang quickly woke up, not hearing most of what Sokka said, "Katara is what, Sokka?"

"She's awake! Yugoda came and told us Katara woke up just moments ago!" Sokka repeated, waving his hands in the air.

Suddenly, Aang shot out of bed and put his clothes on. He ran downstairs and ran as fast as he could towards the infirmary. He walked into the infirmary as Yugoda escorted him to Katara's room.

"Try not to excite her too much though, okay Aang. She still needs to heal a little." Yugoda explained as she opened the door to Katara's room.

"Aang!" she exclaimed as he walked up to her bed pulling her into a deep hug.

"I'm so glad your okay, Katara." Aang said not wanting to break away from the hug. "I thought I would lose you." he continued.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." he said, trying to hide the fear in his voice.

"It wasn't your fault, Aang. Azula was ready for us, and we had walked right into her trap." she said.

They broke away; and soon afterward Sokka, Suki, Toph, Zuko, Mai, Hakoda, and Kanna arrived at the infirmary. Hakoda, Sokka, and Kanna were the first to hug Katara as they walked in; followed by the rest of the gang. After a while they were all advised to leave; except Aang. Aang convinced Yugoda to let him stay the night, as Katara also helped convince her as well.

"Katara, I really missed you, I promise I will never leave you alone again." he said while holding her hand as she laid down.

"Aang, I missed you too, but it wasn't your fault. You have to accept that." she told him. She grunted in pain, "Hmph, now I know what it felt like after Azula shot you." she said sarcastically.

"I'm just glad you didn't get hurt as badly as I did." he said as he laid her head back. "Go to sleep, you need to rest." he said smiling as he kissed her forehead.

**Katara and Aang Were Back Together Once More. As They Lay In Eachother's Arms,**

**They Continued Their Normal Lives;**

**For The Time Being.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like the chapter, more to come soon.<strong>


	7. Chapter 6: Returning To A Normal Life

**Returning To A Normal Life**

_**A Day Later...**_

* * *

><p>Katara had woken up a day before, as both she and Aang continued their normal lives. Katara had healed enough to the point where she could continue her daily routine. Though, Hakoda had convinced Katara to sleep alone the next few nights. It really annoyed Aang, but he agreed it would be best for her at the moment.<p>

She awoke early that morning, as she walked down the hall to Aang's room; she climbed into his bed and slipped under the covers; hoping not to wake him. She drifted back to sleep as she laid in her fiance's bed.

"Katara!" Sokka shouted as he looked around the house.

"Waaaiit." he exclaimed as he ran to the airbender's room.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" he demanded, seeing his sister in the airbender's bed.

Aang woke up, hearing someone yelling at him

"What are you talking about, Sokka?." he asked, confused

"You mean you didn't notice Katara laying beside you?" he questioned.

He turned to see Katara sleeping peacefully. He smiled as he turned to face Sokka.

"Sokka, I swear, I hadn't even known she came in here." he protested, "She probably just woke up early, after feeling pain in her back, and came in here."

"Hmmmm, fine." said Sokka, scratching his chin, trying to figure out if the young boy was lying or not.

"I better not find out you convinced her to sleep with you," he said as he pointed a finger in the boy's face, "or I'll mess you up."

"Sure, Sokka." rolling his eyes, he smiled, and laid back down.

The two slept for another few hours. Katara yawned slightly as she woke up. She woke to see Aang asleep facing her. She smiled.

"Aang, wake up." she said as she began to shake him awake.

The young boy groaned as he turned over.

Annoyed, she climbed on top of him and began to kiss him. The boy slowly began to wake up, feeling someone's lips against his.

She broke away, seeing that he was now awake.

"Wow, that's a new way to say goodmorning." he joked as he put his hand behind her head to bring her lips back to his. She pulled away and giggled.

"Well, you seem to be awake now." she said as she pressed her her body against his, as she kissed him passionately.

Aang began to run his hand through her back, as she began to moan with pleasure, he massaged her back, as his tongue began to lick her lips, asking for an entrance. She allowed him to enter, as they both began to moan as they explored eachother's mouths. She broke away, breathing heavily as she slowly got off the bed.

"Katara, wanna go on a ride with Appa today?" Aang asked, wanting to continue the amazing sensation.

"Thought you'd never ask." She smiled as she went to his closet and tossed him his clothes. She went to her closet and began to get dressed.

"Oh, and Aang. What are we gonna do for your birthday in a few days?" she asked as she put her hair loops up.

"Do we have to talk about it now?" he asked as he shaved his head, "It's not that big a deal."

"Yea, it is Aang." she looked at him, knowing it was the same response she got from him every year.

"Especially this year, you're turning sixteen. It's supposed to be your best birthday ever." she walked over to him, putting her arm over his neck.

"Yea, I know. It's just...well you know the monks weren't big on birthdays." he said as they walked down the hall.

"Yea, I know. But, its a big deal to me. You're my fiance," she said as they began to go down the stairs, "and whether you like it or not, We're gonna do something for your birthday."

Aang turned to look at her, he smiled as he loved how she always wanted to do something for his birthday.

"All right, but nothing big. Only friends and family, no one else." he said sternly, as they continued towards the kitchen.

She nodded and they grabbed their breakfast and sat down. Soon Hakoda came down and grabbed his breakfast.

"Morning, you two." he said as he sat down.

"Morning Chief Hakoda." Aang said.

"Aang, I've told you a hundred times, you can just call me Hakoda." he said chuckling.

"Sorry, Hakoda. Anyways, what you doing today?" Aang asked as he began to eat.

"Oh, the usual. Go fishing, help Sokka with warrior training, and all that" he replied.

"Well, we are just on our normal schedule today too." Aang said

"Except," Katara began, "we gotta plan for your birthday Aang."

"Oh, yea that's right, your birthday is in a few days isn't it, Aang?" the chief said.

"Ugh, yea. I just don't wanna do anything big," Aang began, "Just invite the others, and we'll have a dance party."

"Done, so you also wanna invite Zuko and Mai?" the chief asked.

"Depends, after what happened in the Earth Kingdom, he's probably busy searching for Azula." he said.

"Well, we're still gonna try to invite him, Aang." Katara said as they both finished eating.

"Alright, so what are we gonna do till we get ready for our ride on Appa?" Aang asked.

"Hmmmm, I got an idea..." she said as she put her hand under her chin.

* * *

><p>"Ya ha ha!" Aang shouted as he slid down the hill on his penguin.<p>

Katara was a few feet behind him as she sped right up to him.

"Too slow airbender!" she exclaimed as she sped right past him.

"Ohh, so that's how you wanna play?" he chuckled as he waterbended a slope right under him.

He flew into the air and landed right in front of Katara's penguin.

"And you call me slow!" he exclaimed as he sped away.

Katara made an annoyed face as she began to freeze the path so she slid faster.

"Ok, this is officially a bending version of penguin sledding." Aang said. He threw his fists back and shot fire out, giving his penguin a boost.

He slid past Katara as she brought up an ice wall in front of him, causing him to turn sharply and slide into a pile of snow.

Katara giggled as she watched him run into a pile of snow. She turned back to see him suddenly turn right in front of her.

"Nice try waterbender!" he shouted as he shot an air blast behind him, causing him to go faster.

She giggled, knowing they were both just messing with each other. She then turned the entire path into pure ice as she slid right to his side. They both smiled at eachother as they entered a cave at the end of the path.

They stopped at the same time as they got off their penguins.

"So, who won this time?" Aang joked.

"I don't know, probably the girl with the hair loopies." she said, twirling her fingers around her hair loops.

"Actually I think it was the bald monk with an arrow on his head." Aang said pointing at his arrow.

"Pffft, in your dreams airbender." she joked, rolling her eyes.

"Alright, then how do we settle this then?" he asked.

"Hmmm, I got an idea." she said as she suddenly threw an ice shard at him.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed as he turned it back into water.

"Ok, so that's how you wanna play." he joked as he made an ice tower below him as she threw ice daggers. He stopped each one and threw a big wave of water at her.

She redirected it as she began to sling ice cylinders towards him.

He broke almost every one as the last one almost flew right past him as he turned away.

He jumped down and landed on top of her. They both laughed as they leaned into eachother to kiss. They continued for a few moments before she broke away.

"Aang, can we go see Appa now?" she asked, breathing heavily on his lips.

"Ohhh, do we have to stop now?" he joked as he rolled off of her.

"Yea, come on. They'll be more of that soon. And maybe, a little something extra." she winked as they got up.

"Alright," he got his staff out and opened it, "wanna go the long way?"

She giggled and nodded as he brought her close to him.

"Hang on tight." Katara held onto his neck as he pulled her waist closer to him as he took off.

Once they were in the air they flew high into the sky.

He leaned his head back as she leaned in to kiss him.

They held onto eachother tight, as they allowed eachother entrances into their mouths. They continued the entire flight, not wanting to break away.

* * *

><p>Katara broke away to breath just as she saw Appa's shed, "We're here." she said hanging on tighter to Aang.<p>

"Oh, I didn't really pay attention." looking into her eyes, she blushed.

They landed shortly as they began walking towards Appa.

"Just what do you think you're doing!" they heard a voice from behind them yell.

They turned around to see Sokka with his arms crossed, tapping his foot in the snow.

"Oh, we were just going for a ride on Appa." said Katara.

"Yea, Sokka. Whats wrong with that?" Aang asked.

"Oh, are you sure that's _all_ you're gonna do?" demanded Sokka.

"Ugh, Sokka, I thought you'd be over this by now." Katara said as she crossed her arms.

"Yea, I mean its been the same routine for the past, like what two and half years?" Aang asked as he looked over to Katara.

"Well, still. It makes me uncomfortable." he said protectively.

Oh, and you think it doesn't look weird when you make out with Suki." Katara smiled.

"That's different, she's not my sister!" Sokka said protectively.

"Sokka, you can trust me. We won't do anything we haven't before." Aang said, crossing his arms.

He rolled his eyes, "And why does that still bother me?" he said.

"Fine, but if I find out you're doing anything you shouldn't be, I'll handle it myself." Sokka said pointing a finger at Aang.

"Yes, father." Katara said as she put his hand down.

"See ya later Sokka." Aang said as they continued walking towards Appa.

"Hey, buddy. How you doing today?" Aang said as he airbended a hey bail towards Appa.

"Good boy." Katara said patting the bison's head. "Ready for a little flight, boy?" she said

Appa grunted as if saying 'yes, lets get going'.

"Ready Katara?" Aang asked as he got to appa's saddle.

"Yep, though, instead of guessing the clouds first, how about we..." she began, "Speed things up a little." she smiled and they both leaned in and began to kiss.

"You didn't even have to ask." Aang said as he picked her up bridal style and jumped onto Appa's saddle.

"You know what to do, right boy? No sharp turns." Aang said as he climbed onto the bison's head.

He turned to look at Katara.

"Yip...Yip." he said as they flew into the sky.

He climbed back over into Appa's saddle. Katara grabbed his shoulders and pulled him on top of her. They began to kiss, slow at first, then faster. Aang began to pressed his body against her, causing her to moan with pleasure. She rolled over, putting her on top of Aang. He began to massage her back, as he ran his hand down to squeeze her but, she gasped as she cupped his cheeks with her hands and began to explore his mouth, as he did the same. She began to press her body against his, causing them both to moan slightly. They broke away to breathe as Aang began to kiss her neck, as he followed it down to collar of her shirt, and up again. He pressed his lips against hers, she started to shiver, knowing they began going to a whole new level. Katara took her shirt off, wearing only her pants and upper bindings. Aang traced his lips down to her collarbone, as he licked her skin, she began to moan as they met eachother's gaze.

He smiled, "Katara, I don't know how I could love you more."

She blushed, "Aang, you aren't the only one." she smiled and they locked lips.

After a while they broke away, and Katara rolled off his back, holding his chest in her arms, she whispered, "Aang, don't ever leave me. I could never live with myself if you did."

He smiled, knowing he felt the same, "Katara, I will never leave you, so long you never leave me. If you left, I would follow, no matter how you left."

They saw the sun beginning to set, as Aang climbed over to Appa's head and told him to head back home.

**Soon they landed, and headed back Home. They Were Peaceful once more, as they hoped it would stay that way.**

**Though, one thing bothered Aang,**

**"_What was Azula's Plan?"_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hoped you liked this chapter, I realize the ones like this are longer than the others, but that's cause they are easier to write, also, I hope you all ain't picky about birthday scenes. Hopefully, you know who's I'm talking about. I would also like to thank Private LL Church for inspiring me, and for helping me with the make-out scenes (I know they still prob ain't that good though). Anyways please review.<strong>_


	8. Chapter 7: The Avatar's Birthday

**The Avatar's Birthday**

**_Four Days Later..._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Katara's Dream...<strong>_

_I was in The Northern Water Tribe, and I was running and running, but what was I running from? I felt as if something was going to happen, but I didn't know what. Then, I saw that Sokka was walking down the street, then suddenly he was grabbed by chains wrapping around his waist, ankles, and wrists, as he was pulled into a vent in the wall. Then, I saw Aang running, though instead he was in the Southern Water Tribe. He was grabbed by his wrists and pulled into the air. _

"_Aang, I'm coming!" I said as I waterbended myself into the air, only to come crashing into a roof. I fell to the ground, rubbing my head._

_Then, I saw Zuko roaming the streets of the Fire Nation, except, he wasn't being chased? Next thing I knew, he was grabbed by his neck and thrown off a cliff. _

"_Zuko!" I yelled as I ran after him, but he was already gone, just like Aang. _

_I was now in Ba Sing Se, confused, I began walking towards the Jasmine Dragon. But, when I got there, I couldn't help but shriek. Toph was suspended in the air by chains, as they began to pull her apart. _

_Blood was dripping off the chains, she looked at me and yelled, "Run Katara, find Aang! He'll get me outta here!" _

_I didn't argue, I began to run away from the Jasmine Dragon, as I saw Aang standing in the street, as I got to him I hugged him, "Aang, come on! We gotta help Toph!" I shouted, pulling his arm. _

_He grabbed my hand and threw it off his arm. I looked at him curiously, wondering what was wrong. _

_Scared, I asked him, "Aang, are you okay?" _

_He turned to me and said, "The water flows down the creek, but in your case, it falls down the cliff." he said. _

_My eyes began to water, as his Avatar Spirit unleashed, it made a giant hole in the street, then he pulled water from the air and threw it into the hole. He came out of his Avatar State and walked towards me. _

_He looked at me with a devious smile, "And now the water will fall down the cliff." he said. _

_He bended the earth underneath me, lifting me into the air, then he looked at me, "Goodbye, waterbender." he said with a sinister smile as he crumbled the earth, sending me into the hole. _

_He looked down at me with a sinister smile and said, "You shouldn't have come, now you're nothing to me!" I screamed and cried, as I hit the water, I felt nothing..._

* * *

><p>Katara screamed as she shot out of her nightmare, dripping in sweat as always. Aang laid beside her, worrying what had happened.<p>

"Katara, are you okay? Did you have another nightmare?" he asked her.

"No, Aang. I'm not alright." she began to cry as she pulled Aang into her arms, "It was so horrible, we were all grabbed by chains and pulled away. But, that wasn't even the worst part!"

"What happened, tell me." he said, hugging her tighter.

"We were in Ba Sing Se, and I found Toph chained up and I went to come get you, but when I got to you, y-you said 'The water flows down the creek, but in your case, it falls down the cliff' and then..." she began to cry more as she couldn't believe why she would dream something so awful.

Aang began to get frightened by her dream as well, "What happened then?"

"Y-you made a huge hole in the ground, and filled the bottom of it with water..." she began, wiping the tears from her eyes, "then, you lifted me into the air, and dropped me into the hole, an-and..." she couldn't help but cry more. She hugged Aang tighter. She couldn't tell him the rest, it was too awful to imagine.

"What happened, Katara? Tell me, you know you can trust me." he said, hugging her tighter as she did him.

"I can't tell you, its too horrible!" she cried into Aang's shoulder. She pulled him down back to the bed, not letting go of him.

"Please tell me, I don't care how horrible it is, if it bothers you this much, you have to tell me." he said sternly, he needed to know what scared her so much.

"And then you said, 'You shouldn't have come, now you're nothing to me!' and I just screamed and cried as I fell, then I woke up." she said shaking, she cried into her pillow.

Aang also began to tear up, just the thought of him saying that made it feel more than a nightmare, but a tear in the universe. He would never say that, she was everything to him. His whole world revolved around her, the 100 years he was in the iceberg, he lost everything, but she brought it back to him. He would never do anything to hurt her on purpose. He would never forgive himself if he did, he still hadn't forgiven himself from letting her get struck with lightning. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, hugging her tighter and they laid in eachother's arms. She was still crying from her dream, and Aang held her closer, and put her head in his shoulder, letting her cry into his shoulder.

He planted a kiss on her head. "Katara, you know I would never do anything like that to you." he said, planting another kiss on her head.

She looked up to him, "I know, Aang, but why would I dream something so horrible. It was like you let go of everything."

"I would never let go of you, I would give up anything to keep you safe." he said.

Her eyes began to water as she laid her head on his shoulder, "I know Aang, I know."

They laid together in eachother's arms, as they finally drifted on to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Next Morning...<em>**

Katara and Aang lay in eachother's arms, as they slept peacefully, as if nothing happened the night before. Aang woke up later than usual, with Katara still In his arms. He smiled, as he ran his fingers in her silky hair. He loved to stroke her hair, it felt so soft and was long. He would work out the knots in her hair. Ever since their kiss in Ba Sing Se, he loved the feeling of his fingers in her beautiful hair. He laid there for an hour, stroking her hair, before he finally decided it was time to get up. He removed his hand from her hair and began to get up, then he felt someone grab his hand, he turned to see Katara looking at him.

"Don't stop, I love it when you do that." she said, moving his hand back to where it was.

He smiled, continuing to stroke her hair as he lay back down, "So, how long you been awake?"

She smiled, "A few minutes I guess."

He stroked her hair as she rubbed his bald head, loving how smooth it always was.

She looked at him and smiled, "Happy Birthday, Aang."

His eyes widened a small bit and blushed, "Oh, is that today? I didn't even keep track." he lied.

She smiled and looked into his eyes, "Sure you didn't Aang. So, what are we gonna do tonight?"

"What do you mean?" he asked

She rolled her eyes and looked at him, "You know what I mean, we always did something the night of your birthday."

"Oh yea. I remember my first birthday after the war, it was the first time we made out." He blushed, he remembered how great it was, it was the second best moment of his life, next to her agreeing to marry him.

"Yep, I remember you were so shy about it, but it had to happen sooner or later, and it was the perfect moment." she teased.

"Yea, it was. So, what are we gonna do tonight? The last two years you've chosen what we do, not that I'm complaining." he said lamely.

She suddenly had an idea, "I know!" she said, putting her finger on his lips.

"What?" he asked.

She smiled as she removed her finger, "You'll find out tonight, hopefully you won't be so shy this time." she teased

He chuckled, planting a kiss on her lips. She giggled, returning the kiss.

They got out of bed as they got ready for the day. Katara walked over to Aang, who was shaving his head.

"Hey Aang. Later on today I'm gonna go to the market and pick out a new dress for tonight," she said putting an arm over his neck.

"Great, can I come? I wanna see how you'll look in it." he jumped up, he always loved it when she bought something new to wear.

She looked at him and giggled, "Sorry Aang, but not this time. It's gonna be a surprise." she said.

"Oh man." he said, dropping his head down.

She chuckled, "Don't worry, you'll see it tonight." she assured him.

They walked down the hall to the Kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Full Moon Bay...<em>**

Azula and Ozai had made up fake names and passports to get into Ba Sing Se, as part of their master plan.

"Father, our plan is working perfectly. Once we get into Ba Sing Se, we will need to find the rest of the Dai Li." Azula said as they walked towards a ferry.

"Azula, I still don't see the need to hide under these worthless peasants." Ozai exclaimed as they boarded the ferry.

Azula cast a dark look at him, "Be quiet, Father! I know what I'm doing, I've sneaked into Ba Sing Se before you know."

"I know, but still, what's the purpose of sneaking in? You are a powerful firebender with hundreds of Dai Li agents under your command!" he said exclaimed quietly.

She was starting to get tired of his ranting, "Yes, I do. But most are still imprisoned in Ba Sing Se. We have to free them first, which will be very easy."

The ferry then cast off, without knowing that the most powerful firebender in the world, was now heading back to retake control of her Dai Li Agents. The ferry took about a day to reach Ba Sing Se's port. The Earth King's royal guards were checking out the passengers profiles, unlike the ports of Half Moon Bay.

Azula knew they would recognize her and Ozai instantly, considering there were wanted posters of them throughout the city. Azula noticed some cloaks that were laying around the deck, she grabbed them and put them over her and Ozai. Azula knew they wouldn't recognize Ozai as much as they would her.

"Father, just try to sneak past the guards, and if you can't, hope to spirits they don't recognize you." Azula said sternly as she walked away.

Azula still knew her tricks that she learned from Ty Lee. She jumped onto the top of the ferry, and used a small fire jet under her feet to shoot her into the air. She grabbed onto the wall, as she launched herself over the great wall. Once she was at the top of the wall, she looked down, trying to see if her father had made it through the guards.

She listened as she heard the commotion, "Sir, please remove your hood." the guard said.

She saw Ozai remove his hood as the guard looked at his list of Wanted Fugitives. She cursed at herself, knowing that Ozai would fail to be unrecognized. .

"Sir, your gonna have to come with me." the guard said, as he grabbed his arm.

"Get your hand off of me!" Ozai exclaimed, punching the guard in the gut.

The guards in the background ran up to Ozai, earthbending him to the ground. He struggled to break free as a guard came behind him and put earth cuffs on him. The guard dragged Ozai off the ground, as the guard helped put him in the Prison Carriage.

"YOU CAN"T TAKE ME, AZULA WILL BREAK ME OUT OF YOU PATHETIC PRISON ONCE MORE" Ozai shouted as he was dragged away. The guards rolled their eyes in disbelief, as if he was trying to scare them.

Azula shook her head in embarrassment, "I knew he would get captured eventually. Oh well, this just helps me move faster." she said, as she began to use a fire jet to fly away. She headed towards the Royal Palace, hoping to find the Dai Li close by.

* * *

><p><strong><em>That Afternoon...<em>**

Aang and Katara had finished their ride on Appa, though it had been shorter than normal. Aang was wondering why it had been so short, and why they didn't go as far as they usually did.

As they walked in, Katara looked at Aang, "Hey Aang, I'm going to go to the market and look for a new dress for tonight."

With a smile on his face, he asked "Can I come?"

Katara thought about it for a moment and finally said, "Sure, but you're not coming in with me." she said sternly.

Aang's smile turned to a frown, "okay, fair enough."

She smiled and grabbed his hand, "Come on!"

They walked and talked for a few minutes while they walked to the market. Katara began to walk inside, with Aang close behind her.

She began to walk in as she turned to face Aang, "Oh no, you stay out here." she said.

He looked at her with a frown, "Oh come on, why can't I come in and help you look?" he asked.

"Because Aang, I don't want you to see it until tonight." she said, teasing him with her tone.

He scoffed, "Fine, I just hope you find what you're looking for."

"I will, I've been keeping an eye on it for weeks." she said.

She ran inside, watching to make sure he didn't follow her. Aang scoffed and leaned his back against the wall. He saw Sokka walking up to him.

"Hey Aang, where's Katara?" he asked, looking around for her.

"Inside, she's looking for a new dress for tonight." he answered.

"Oh yea, Happy Birthday man." he said, then he noticed something, "Wait, why are you out here, then?"

"Katara doesn't want me to see it until tonight" Aang said stubbornly, as he pushed himself off the wall.

"Wait, so she left you out here to wait for her?" Sokka asked, then he burst out laughing.

"Its not funny Sokka!" Aang protested.

Sokka couldn't stop laughing, his laughing began to cease, "Its hilarious! A Master WaterBender is forcing the Avatar to Wait outside a store!" he laughed harder.

Aang frowned, then he air blasted Sokka, slinging him to the ground, Aang began to laugh, "Now that's funny" he joked.

"Oh, ha ha." Sokka said sarcastically, "I just wasn't ready."

"Are you ready now?" Aang asked.

Sokka took a warrior stance, "Yep."

Aang shot a small blast of air towards Sokka, slinging him to the ground. Aang laughed at how Sokka tried to get up, but slipped on a piece of ice.

"I wasn't ready!" he protested as Aang helped him up.

Aang smiled and ceased to laugh, "But you said you were ready, then you took a warrior stance." he explained.

"Yea well, uhhh you shouldn't be airbending people when their not ready." he said lamely

Aang rolled his eyes, "You said you were ready."

"Yeah, whatever. I need to get back to my training facility anyways. See ya." he said as he walked away.

Aang leaned back against the wall. A few moments later Katara came out holding a bag in her hands.

She grabbed Aang's hand as they walked away.

Aang eyed the bag, as he thought of a way to peak inside it, "So, you find what you looking for?" he asked.

"Yea, I did. But you're still not gonna see it until tonight." she said sternly.

Aang eyed the bag again when she wasn't looking, "Oh fine"

He put his hand behind his back, as he twirled it around, it made a small air ball in the bag, moving the paper. Katara looked down to see the bag moving, she quickly jerked it away to the other side.

She looked at him, "Nice try, airbender." she lightly punched him in the shoulder.

"Oh, well. Atleast I tried." he admitted.

They walked back home to get ready for the night.

* * *

><p>Azula was roaming the streets of Ba Sing Se, plotting out her next move. She knew her father would be waiting to bust him out of prison, but for the moment, he didn't matter to her. She began making her way towards the upper ring of Ba Sing Se, hoping to find clues about the Dai Li. She had left her firebenders behind so they could make their way back to the Fire Nation, ready to help her enter the Royal Palace.<p>

A guard walked up to her, "Ma'am, are you looking for the Jasmine Dragon?" the guard asked, noticing she was walking down streets that had many tea shops.

Azula remembered that Iroh owned the Jasmine Dragon, so she responded, "Actually, yes I am. I heard it has the finest tea in the city. Do you mind giving me directions?" she asked politely.

The guard nodded, "Sure, please follow me." the guard said, signaling to follow as he walked away.

They walked for about fifteen minutes, before they were a few feet away from the tea shop.

"It's over there, Ma'am. I hope you enjoy the incredible brew they make there. Everyone else does." she guard said as he walked away.

This was her chance, to get back at her uncle once and for all. She walked into the store, asking the waiter for a table.

She walked over to her table, as another waiter came to take her order.

"I'll have some Jasmine Tea." she told the waiter. Moments later, the waiter returned with her tea.

She sipped her tea, and waited until she finally saw Iroh. She knew this was her moment to strike him, but it had to be careful. She couldn't give herself away just yet. As she left the shop, she hid behind the wall as she aimed her finger nails towards Iroh's heart. Then, she shot a small, fast streak of fire towards him.

He twirled around as he fell down to the floor, screams filled the air as the waiters ran up to him.

"Someone call the guards, we need a healer!" a waiter shouted.

Azula cast a sinister smile as she walked away. She turned into a dark ally, to find one of her Dai Li Agents waiting for her.

"Have you found the remains of the Dai Li?" she asked.

"Yes princess, we have our advanced team breaking them out as we speak" the agent responded.

"Perfect, everything is going according to plan." she said, with a devious smile. "Tomorrow, we unleash our strength. I hope you are all ready." she continued.

* * *

><p>Aang was getting ready for his party, he put on his normal Air NomadWater Tribe party clothes. They had the same flaps as his Air Nomad clothes, but were wrapped together like Water Tribe clothing. He walked down the stairs to see if Katara was ready.

"Katara, you almost ready." He shouted

"Just a second Aang. Wait for me downstairs." she told him.

He walked down the rest of the steps to see Sokka getting ready.

"Hey Sokka, are Zuko and the others here yet?" he asked him

"Yea, Zuko's at the ballroom with Mai already. He's wearing the same clothes he wore when you and Katara first kissed at the the end of the war." he smiled.

"That was the best day of my life." Sokka continued.

"What, the first time me and Katara kissed?" Aang said doubtingly.

"What? Ugh, no. When the war ended." he said disgustingly.

"Oh yea, kinda figured that." he said.

Sokka looked around, "Where's Katara?"

"She's still getting ready." Aang said, looking up the stairs.

Sokka scoffed, "Boy, you two are so love sick. It's like you can't go two minutes without being close to eachother."

Aang cast a disgusting look at him, "Well, we just love eachother that much Sokka, it ain't the same with you and Suki."

"What are you talking about, we always loved eachother." he said.

"Exactly. You guys always loved eachother. You kissed while we were on Kyoshi Island, it took Katara about a year to finally kiss me." Aang said.

"So you don't count the time you kissed her at the invasion? Or the Cave of Two Lovers?" Sokka teased.

The invasion, that was me who kissed her, it didn't count as her kissing me." he said, then he continued, "And the Cave of Two Lovers doesn't count because we did it to survive."

"Sure they didn't." Sokka tease, then he walked out the door.

Aang leaned against the wall, waiting for Katara to walk down.

Katara came down a few moments later. She was wearing an outfit similar to her Fire Nation one, but in a water tribe fashion. It covered up a little for than the Fire Nation one, and instead of having a strap on her left shoulder, the strap was on her right shoulder.

"How do I look" she asked him.

"Beautiful." he responded.

They locked arms as they headed towards the ballroom. Once they were there, they saw that it was decorated more than intended. They had a small band for music, and a few balloons spread out all over.

Zuko walked over to Aang with a small box in his hands, "Happy Birthday, Aang" he said, handing him the box.

"Thanks, Zuko" Aang opened the box, it had a small Air Nomad Medallion in it.

"I found it while looking around the archives the other day. It was sticking outside a scroll about the invasion of the Air Nomads. I thought it would be a good present." Zuko said.

Aang grasped the Medallion in his hand, "Thanks Zuko, its great." he said.

"Hey Zuko, where's Iroh?" Aang asked, looking around the ballroom.

"He said he couldn't make it. He said his tea shop was getting more popular, and that he wouldn't be able to leave so shortly." Zuko said, "But he told us to give you this tea set he sent us." Zuko said, handing Aang the small tea set. It had golden dragons wrapping around it.

"Oh well, if you see him tell him I said thanks." Aang said, disappointed his favorite tea maker wasn't here.

Sokka and Hakoda walked over to Aang as he and Katara sat down.

"Happy Birthday, Aang" said Hakoda as he handed Aang a small box.

"Thanks, Hakoda." he said as he opened the box. Inside, there was a small carving of carving of him and Katara hugging, just the way they were in Ba Sing Se.

"This is great, Thanks Hakoda" Aang said.

"I'll be right back okay, Aang." Katara said as she walked off. A few moments later she came in holding a box about the size of her hand.

"Open it, I hope you like it." she said.

"Katara, if you made it, I'm positive I'll like it" he said as he began to open it.

Inside there was a stone with the Air Nomad and Water Tribe symbols mixed together held onto a small string, just like Katara's betrothal necklace.

"It's beautiful Katara." Aang said, pulling her into a hug.

"You like it?" she asked.

"Of course I do." he said.

Katara whispered in his ear, "I have something else for you later." she said.

After a while they had some fruit pies, like Gyatso used to make for Aang, and he and Katara danced the night away. After the party, Katara led Aang back to the house. She led him back up stairs and put him on the bed.

"Stay there." she said as she walked into the bathroom.

Aang looked around curiously. _What's going on? What is she gonna do?_ He asked himself.

Then the door opened, he turned to see Katara wearing only her bindings. She walked over to the bed and pushed him down to the bed as she took his shirt off. She leaned down and began to straddle his waist, then she leaned in and kissed him. She broke away as she laid her body on top of him.

"Happy birthday Aang." She said, then she planted another kiss on his lips, "Here part two of your present." she said as she began to kiss him passionately. Their lips parted just a few inches to allow eachother entrance into their mouths. She moved her tongue around his cheeks, as he did to her. The couple moaned as they only broke away a few millimeters and continued making out. She pressed her body against him causing him to moan. She rubbed her hands through his chest and down to his waist.

**The Couple fell Asleep in eachother's Arms. Though, it would Soon End.**

**Azula's Plan Had Begun, and No one knew what to expect.**

**But one thing was for sure:**

**"_Azula Had Returned For More Than Revenge!"_**

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next chapter will focus mainly on Azula just as the third chapter did, but don't worry, the gang will fight Azula again soon.<strong>


	9. Chapter 8: Plans Unfold

**Plans Unfold**

**_The Next Day..._**

* * *

><p>Azula was roaming the streets of the Middle Ring, plotting out her plan. Yesterday, Azula had taken her revenge on her tea loving Uncle Iroh. She didn't bother to check if he had lived or not, the only thing that mattered was that he was out of her way. She had been roaming the streets ever since her attack, and her plan was now unfolding. She turned into a dark alley to meet one of her Dai Li Agents.<p>

"Have the Dai Li been freed?" she asked the agent.

"Yes princess, the rest of the Dai Li are free and are hiding in the city, waiting for your commands." the agent replied.

Azula cast a sinister smile "Excellent, make sure the Dai Li are ready for the attack."

The agent nodded, "Yes, Princess." with that the agent vanished into the wall.

Azula had a sinister smile on her face as she walked back into the street. She was now waiting for the right moment to strike. She walked towards the upper ring of Ba Sing Se, to reunite with the Dai Li, and her remaining Firebenders that stayed in Ba Sing Se after the war. She walked for about two hours, before she finally made it to the upper ring.

Azula began making her way towards the Jasmine Dragon, just as a Dai Li Agent walked beside her.

The Agent was wearing normal Earth Kingdom clothes to hide himself from the government.

"Are you ready to overthrow the Earth Kingdom?" she asked the agent.

"Yes, we are waiting at under the Royal Palace to begin the assault, my princess." the Agent replied.

Azula smiled, "Excellent, you have done well." she continued with an evil smile, "Lets go, overthrow the Earth Kingdom."

* * *

><p>Azula's Agent had earthbended them into the Crystal Catacombs of Ba Sing Se. There, the rest of the Dai Li were located, along with fifty firebenders. They all bowed as Azula walked past them. She sat on a throne made of crystals, as she told the Dai Li her plan.<p>

"Today we are going to overthrow Earth King Kuei, and retake control of the Earth Kingdom, by ourselves." she said as she sat on her throne.

"I need forty Dai Li Agents to Come with me to break into the Royal Palace, along with thirty Firebenders." Azula continued.

"The Rest of you will guard the Palace while we take the Earth King Prisoner."

"Then, we will take him to the Boiling Rock." she finished. She stood up, as all the Dai Li bowed.

The Dai Li earthbended a path to the Royal Palace. Azula and her agents entered the courtyard of the Royal Palace, as 100 guards started walking towards them in bending stances.

Azula smiled as she brought up a huge fire ball, and kicked it towards the guards. The guards were shot to the ground, trying to withstand the pain of the fire. Azula's firebenders lined up horizontally in front of her, ready to defend her. The guards began to launch boulders at them. The Dai Li quickly made earth walls to stop the boulders, as they launched their rock fingers towards the guards. The projectiles stabbed the guards all over their bodies, killing them instantly. Azula and her guards began to run through the courtyard, slinging fire balls at the guards, while the Dai Li took out the guards that were ahead of them. They made their way towards the stairs that led to the Palace Doors. Guards began coming down the stairs, as they began shooting earth cubes at them. The Dai Li began making earth shields as Azula shot fire blasts at the guards. The Dai Li then made and earth elevator up the stairs, as Azula's firebenders began shooting fire blasts towards the guards. A Guard bended a badger mole statue towards them. Azula twirled her fingers as she shot a blast of lightning towards the statue, as the Dai Li shot the remains at the guards.

Azula made her way into the Royal Palace. Guards began storming out of the palace, launching boulders towards the Dai Li. Azula ran to the front lines, launching fire kicks towards the guards. The guards were taken out immediately. Soon they were in the palace, as about 100 guards surrounded Azula.

"Give up, you're outnumbered Azula!" General How shouted.

"No, I don't think I will!" she shouted as she twirled around creating a wave of lightning. The guards brought up earth walls, but the lightning destroyed the walls, blasting the guards to the ground, as they died immediately from the blast.

The rest of the Council Of Five surrounded Azula, as they all took bending stances.

"We won't let you near the Earth King, even if it's the last thing we do!" General Fong shouted.

Azula cast a sinister smile at them "That's good to know."

Azula twirled her fingers slightly as she shot two shots of lightning though both her hands. The general quickly brought up earth walls, blocking the lightning. They shot the walls towards Azula, but just then the four Dai Li Agents crushed the walls, as they shot their rock fists at the generals, knocking them to the ground. Azula jumped into the air and kicked four waves of fire towards them. They tried to block the fire in time, but were shot towards the wall as they laid on the ground, unable to move from the pain.

"Now that the Council Of Five is out of the way, we are now unchallenged." Azula said.

Azula walked to the Earth King's Throne Room, as the Dai Li opened the Doors with earthbending. The Dai Li walked in, with the Firebenders right behind them.

The Earth King's eyes widened, "The Dai Li, I thought you were all imprisoned!"

The Dai Li didn't say anything. Azula walked in front of them, "They were, but thanks to me they are free, and are ready to overthrow you."

Then, the Earth King's guards began to shoot boulders towards Azula. Then, the Dai Li jumped in front of the boulders, and smashed them to pieces. The Dai Li then shot their rock fists at the guards to cuff them to the the walls.

Azula smiled as she walked in front of the Dai Li, "Now Earth King Kuei, you are going to be dethroned."

The guards where struggling to break free of the earth cuffs that clung them to the walls, as Azula walked up to them.

She smiled and said, "Sorry, but I can't allow you to Live." she said as she kicked a fire wave towards them, killing them instantly. The Dai Li took their cuffs away as they flopped to the floor, lifeless.

Azula began to run as she flipped behind the Earth King, grabbing his neck in her arm as she put a flame up to his Head.

"You will follow my Guards to the Boiling Rock, or you will die." she threatened.

The Earth King Kuei then put his hands up, as the Dai Li shot earth cuffs at him. They then grabbed him by the arms, and guided him to the Air Ship that the Fire Benders stole from the Boiling Rock.

"Make Sure my Imperial Fire Benders get here soon. I will need them for my next mission." Azula said to the Head Dai Li Agent.

"Yes Ma'am, how many Dai Li Agents do you need?" the Agent asked.

"I will need about fifty Dai Li Agents, and I want all my Firebenders aboard this ship before we leave." Azula replied.

The Agent bowed, "Yes, Princess."

* * *

><p>Azula was lying in the Royal Bedroom of the Air Ship. They had been flying for a day now, and there was barely ever anything to do other than train with her Imperial Fire Benders, but she only had three of them, so sparring was very short, considering her fierce firebending skills. Azula was wearing her old Fire Nation clothes, as she walked to the bridge.<p>

She entered the bridge as she walked to the captain's side, "How long till we get to the Blockade?"

The captain stood still, keeping his eyes on the sky, "Soon, I suspect it will take a few more hours, considering our limit of stokers in the boiler room."

Azula nodded, "Good, the only thing I want to know is..."she began, "how will we get past the blockade without being noticed?"

The captain exchanged a quick look at her, "We have a plan for that. Once we get close to the blockade, the rest of the Firebenders on the ship will go onto the attack bridges, and create a steam cloud cover. The only thing that worries me is, how will we make the steam? We have no waterbenders on our side." the guard finished.

"Hmmmm, I think I have a solution for that." Azula said, putting a hand under her chin. "Take us closer to the water, and be ready to fire bend the water."

The captain nodded, after signaling the pilots to take them down. The pilot then began bringing the ship down to the water. The firebenders then began shooting fire at the water, then bended the steam around the ship. Azula looked at the captain and smiled.

"Hopefully we can do this before the blockade spots us." Azula said.

The captain then began to speak, with and impressed tone. "Well, very good Idea Princess Azula. No wonder you were able to break out of the Boiling Rock so easily. But, one thing I can't get by, where is Ozai?"

Azula put her head down, "He was captured when we reached Ba Sing Se, but he was slowing me down anyway." Azula said.

The captain nodded, "Very well. Will we free him anytime soon?"

"No, not until the plan is complete. First we need to capture Zuko, then we have to capture the Leaders of the Water Tribes." Azula said.

"Then what?" the captain asked.

"Then, we capture the Avatar." Azula said as she squeezed her fists.

"But, Princess Azula, the avatar won't come as easily to us as the rest of the world leaders." the captain said, wondering what she had intended to do to the Avatar during her last encounter.

"I have a plan for that, but when I face him, trust me, I have a plan to make him cooperate." Azula smiled as she said this.

The captain nodded, "Yes, Princess."

They had been flying for five hours, and the sun was beginning to set. Azula finished brushing her hair and began making her way to the bridge. The guards bowed as she walked down the halls. She walked into the bridge, and stood beside the captain.

"Are we ready to sneak into the Fire Nation?" Azula asked as she stared into the sky.

The captain glanced at her, "Yes, Princess. Once we are in the Fire Nation, it shouldn't take but two weeks to reach the Royal Palace, if we go at full speed of course."

"Perfect, finally I will take my revenge on Zuko." Azula said with a evil look in her eye.

The Firebenders gathered on the bridges of the Air Ship as they bended fire into the water. The benders then used their experienced fire bending to bend the steam around the Air Ship, making it look like a cloud. As they flew past the blockade, the steam began to turn back into water vapor.

"How much longer do you thing it will hold?" Azula asked the captain.

"I'm not sure, but if we fly high enough we should be able to hide in the clouds."

"Do it then, I can't risk the Fire Nation knowing of my return...yet." she told the captain.

"Yes, Princess." the captain said as he turned to the head pilot, "Take us up to the clouds, immediately."

"Yes sir." he replied. The Air Ship began to flank up, sending them into the clouds just as the steam died away. They passed the blockade, not noticing the huge Air Ship flying above them as it disappeared into a cloud.

"Nice job Captain Sorin, but be warned, if Zuko finds out we are in the Fire Nation before we get to the Royal Palace, then you will pay the price." Azula said, then she walked out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Two Weeks Later...<em>**

The Air Ship had been flying non-stop for two weeks after they crossed the blockade, they were heading towards the Fire Nation Royal Palace, to overthrow Fire Lord Zuko. The one thing that bothered the Dai Li was how they would be able to stop so many fire benders. Azula had told them not to worry, and to use any force necessary to stop them, even fatal forces. The Air Ship was making its way towards the Great Gates of Azulon, as all the Firebenders and Dai Li Agents waited at the exits of the Air Ship, ready to start an all-out strike on the Royal Palace. Within the Air Ship were 400 Dai Li Agents, along with 200 Firebenders, and Three Imperial Fire Benders, along with Azula, Captain Sorin, and the rest of the crew.

The Guard Towers began firing at the Air Ship, as the Imperial Firebenders blocked their attacks, and shot waves of fire blasts at the guard towers, taking out their weapons. As the Air Ship began making its way towards the ground, the Dai Li brought up a huge earth shield, covering the Air Ship as it landed. The rest of the Dai Li, Firebenders, and crew waiting at the exits for their orders to attack.

Azula went to the microphone, "Commence Attack!" Azula shouted.

Suddenly the doors of the Air Ship shot open as the Dai Li and firebenders ran out, using all sorts of attacks at the Fire Lord's guards. The Fire Nation tanks then began coming out of the gates, launching fire blasts at the Azula's attackers. The Azula's firebenders began making fire walls, as they shot the fire walls at the tanks, blasting them into walls.

Azula ran out of the Air Ship, launching fire balls at the guard towers. She used fire-rockets to shoot herself to the cliff where the towers were. She ran inside the closest tower, as she was attacked by fire benders, she blocked their attacks and shot fire kicks at them. The guard at the top of the tower shot a fire blast towards her, catching her off guard she was knocked down. The guard smiled as he shot another blast of fire towards her. Suddenly a Dai Li Agent shot up from the ground as he produced and earth wall, as he lowered it, he shot his rock fists towards the guard, knocking him out of the tower, and falling to his death.

The Agent ran towards Azula as he helped her up, "Princess Azula, are you okay?"

"Yes, go and continue your attacks." she said as she got up.

More Fire Nation Tanks began making their way to the attackers, taking out many of the Dai Li Agents. A single agent jumped from the ground and shot his rock fist at the exact right moment, as it shot inside the tank and shot into the firebenders chest. Blood dripped from his chest as he fell to the ground of the tank.

Azula's agents and firebenders made their way up to the Royal Palace after two hours of fighting. Zuko's Imperial Firebenders began making their way towards Azula's attackers. Azula began making her way to the front lines, as she took out many of Zuko's firebenders. The Dai Li Agents were using fierce earthbending to take out the Imperial Firebenders, as one of the Imperial Firebenders blasted through one of the Dai Li's earth walls and shot a fire kick at the agent, knocking him out. The Doors of the Royal Palace began to close as the rest of the Imperial firebenders and soldiers made their way out of the Palace. The Dai Li all lined up as they used a rock wave to knock over all the soldiers, while Azula's Firebenders finished them off.

Azula's army stopped at the door of the Royal Palace, unable to break the door down. Azula walked to the front lines as she signaled her army to move back. Azula began to twirl her fingers around as lightning formed, she shot it towards the doors, blasting them open. Azula ran inside, taking out Zuko's guards while the Dai Li kept as many guards away from her as possible.

A general ran towards the Throne Room, as he bowed he spoke, "Fire Lord Zuko, Azula is here. She has already defeated all your soldiers, and is making her way to the Throne Room!" the general exclaimed.

Zuko's eyes widened, "General, make sure the rest of the soldiers press their attacks. I don't want Azula making her way here, even if it means taking her life." Zuko said sternly.

"Yes Fire Lord Zuko." the general Bowed and walked away.

Azula was on the front lines of her army, as she took out the soldiers as fast as she could and ran towards the Throne Room. The Dai Li shot the soldiers into the walls, breaking both their necks and backs, and often killing them. Zuko had his best firebenders guard his Throne Room. Azula began shooting fire blasts through her fingertips taking out the soldiers quick and swiftly.

After a half hour of fighting, Azula's army made their way towards the Throne Room, as both the Dai Li and Firebenders blasted the doors down.

Azula walked in front of her army, "Hello, Zu-Zu."

Zuko jumped out of his throne, "Azula, It's been a long time hasn't it?"

"Too long Zu-Zu, THREE YEARS TOO LONG!" Azula shouted as she shot a fire ball at Zuko.

Zuko jumped away from his throne as he kicked a fire wave. Azula blocked the fire as she threw her hand up in the air and brought it down, launching a wave of fire towards Zuko. Zuko made another fire wave to block Azula's. Mai came running in behind Zuko. Azula averted her eyes towards Mai, as the flames of the room began to grow larger. Azula shot a small fire blast towards Zuko as he was shot across the room, being caught off guard. Azula then quickly shot a small fire blast through her fingers, as it launched towards Mai who was helping Zuko get up. The flame struck Mai in the shoulder, knocking her to the ground in pain.

"MAI!" Zuko shouted, his eyes filled with anger as he began launching fire balls, not stopping Azula tried to stop them, as one of them blasted right in front of her, knocking her to the ground.

"Azula, out of all the things you've done, you have just made the biggest mistake of your life!" Zuko said as he suddenly shot lightning out of his fingertips.

Azula was shocked, _When did Zu-Zu learn to bend lightning?_

The Lightning struck just a few feet away from Azula, blasting her across the room.

Zuko's eyes widened, "How did I do that? I could never bend lightning before." Zuko said, staring at his fingertips.

Just then three Dai Li Agents shot up from the floor, and launched their fists at Zuko, knocking him down.

"Princess Azula, are you alright?" one of the Agents asked.

"Yes, cuff them and take them to the Royal Air Ship." Azula said as she pointed her finger at Zuko and Mai.

The Agents then shot earth cuffs at Zuko and Mai.

Zuko looked over to Mai, who was still holding her wound. "I'm sorry, Mai."

Mai groaned, "Don't be, it wasn't your fault." Mai smiled slightly, as they were both picked up by the Dai Li Agents, and taken away.

"Oh, Zu-Zu, I think you have something of mine." Azula said as she took Zuko's Fire Crown.

"Azula, you are not the Fire Lord, I won't let you lead this Nation and start another war!" Zuko shouted as he struggled to break free.

"Sorry Zuko, but I am now the Fire Lord. And My Plan is working Perfectly." Azula smiled

"What are you talking about? You captured the Earth King and Dethroned me, I thought that was all the reason you escaped!" Zuko shouted

"Oh, that was part of it. You see, in the three years I was in that wretched prison, I knew I would escape, and I knew what I would do once I escaped. First, I would retake Ba Sing Se, as I have already done, then I would retake my rightful place as Fire Lord. Then I would capture the Chiefs of the Water Tribes. After that, all the lands would be Fire Nation, just as father wanted. Then, the last piece of the puzzle is the Avatar." Azula finished.

"Aang? What do you want from him? I mean, other than getting your ass kicked. Especially after you tried killing Katara, he ain't gonna go easy on you." Zuko smirked.

"I know he won't, which is why I have something that will make him cooperate." Azula smiled.

"Your plan will fail Azula, besides Aang is living in the Southern Water Tribe, you can't possibly think you can take Chief Hakoda without Aang and Katara noticing."

"Exactly, which is why I'm going to capture him while he's at the Northern Water Tribe with Chief Arnook. I know what I'm doing Zu-Zu, and you can't stop me, and neither can the Avatar."

Zuko grunted, "You're crazy Azula, always have been. I may not be able to stop you, but Aang will find a way!" Zuko finished.

"Whatever Zu-Zu, take him away, but not her." Azula said as she pointed at Mai. "Take her to my 'special' prison cell of the Air Ship."

The Dai Li bowed as they walked towards the ship, with Azula close behind them. Once they boarded the ship, Zuko was chained up by his ankles and wrists to prevent him from bending, and Mai was put in a cell not too far from the Royal Bedroom.

Azula walked towards the Bridge, as she passed Mai Cell, "I'm not done with you traitor." Azula then continued walking towards the Bridge.

Azula walked beside Captain Sorin, "Is the Navy Ready to Cast Off?" Azula asked.

He nodded, "Yes Fire Lord Azula, We have forty Fire Navy ships ready to cast off."

"Excellent, how long will it take to reach the Northern Water Tribe? We have a time limit." Azula said.

'Considering we have a larger number of Stokers, we should make there in atleast another two weeks, maybe three." the captain responded.

Azula nodded, "Good, we will have to work fast though, the Chief of the Southern Tribe won't stay long, and he arrives in a week." Azula finished.

"Yes Fire Lord Azula."

Azula smiled at the sound of that, as she walked back to her Bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Three Weeks Later...<em>**

They had been flying for three weeks and were beginning to close in on the North Pole. The Air Ship began flanking down, as soot began to fill the air. They had sent the Water Tribe a message of their arrival, although the Water Tribe didn't know of the reason of their Arrival. The Air Ship began to lower towards the water, as they began to slow down. Soon the Air Ship began making its way to the Air Ship Docks that the Waterbenders constructed at the end of the war.

Azula had left most of her Dai Li Agents at the Fire Nation, considering they would be useless at the Northern Water Tribe, she only brought four of them. Had her Imperial Firebenders, along with their Firebenders aboard the Fire Nation Ships, it was going to be an all out strike at the water tribe. The Air Ship landed as some waterbenders awaited outside the doors. Suddenly, the doors burst open, with fire bursting out, attacking the warriors.

"We're Under Attack, the Fire Nation has returned!" a warrior shouted as he brought up a water wall to block the fire heading his way.

"Press your attacks towards the Palace! Let nothing stand in your way!" Azula shouted as she shot fire blasts at the waterbenders.

Soon afterward, the Fire Navy ships docked, then the soldiers ran off the decks, sending fire blasts at the water benders. It was smaller than Zhao's Attack of the Water Tribe, but yet, it was still a very difficult battle, except this time no one worried about the moon. Some waterbenders came from the Palace, as they made ice towers, and shot ice blades towards the attackers, killing many firebenders. Four firebenders lined up as they shot four huge fire blasts towards the towers, knocking them down.

Chief Arnook and Chief Hakoda were sitting in the meeting room, when a warrior came running in, "Chief Hakoda, Chief Arnook, I have terrible news!" he shouted

"What is it?" Hakoda asked.

"Its the Fire Nation! They're attacking us!"

"What the hell is Zuko thinking?" Hakoda muttered under his breath.

"Have all our warriors and waterbenders press their attacks, and find the leader of this Attack!" ordered Chief Arnook

"Yes, Sir" the warrior said. Then he ran away back towards the battle.

"Hakoda, I thought your Daughter was friends with the Fire Lord? Why would he order an attack on us?" Arnook asked.

"I...I really don't know, but I'm starting to think Zuko isn't in charge of this Attack." Hakoda replied.

"What do you mean? Surely a rebel can't be leading this attack, it's too organized." Arnook said as he looked out the window.

"I know, but look down there..." Hakoda pointed at Azula, who was using Fierce firebending against the waterbenders, "It's Princess Azula, she has to be in charge of this attack. I know for sure Zuko wouldn't send his sister on an attack like this, Zuko was the one that helped my daughter defeat her. If he were to actually send Azula on a job like this, he would either be betraying Katara, or going completely mad." Hakoda finished.

"Hmmmm, I suppose your right. But, how would you suppose we stop her?" Arnook asked.

"Hm, I would say we get the best waterbenders on the front lines, and have them press their attacks." Hakoda suggested.

"Very well." Arnook said.

Azula was making her way towards the palace, while a bunch of waterbenders began making their way towards her, using fierce waterbending moves. Azula began sending fire blasts, which unbalanced the waterbenders, letting Azula finishing them off. Azula and her Army made their way to the meeting room, which had to be opened using waterbending.

"Fire Lord Azula, this door is too thick to felt with firebending. What should we do?" A general asked.

Azula walked in front of the general, "Stand back." With that, Azula twirled her fingers and shot a lightning blast at the door, blasting it into millions of pieces.

They ran inside the meeting room and took their stances, while Azula walked in front of them, "Hello Chief Hakoda, and Arnook." Azula said.

"What do you want with us Azula, we have nothing that you would want." Arnook growled.

"Oh, you do have something I want." she began, "You are both all part of my plan, and if you come peacefully, you won't be harmed." Azula threatened

"And why should we listen to you?" Hakoda shouted.

"This is why, Dai Li, arrest the Chiefs." She said, and suddenly the war behind the chiefs blasted open as the Dai Li launched metal chain cuffs towards the chiefs.

Azula smiled with satisfaction, "Good job. Now take them to the Air Ship." Azula said as she walked behind the chiefs, holding fire in her hands, in case the warriors tried to stop them.

Once the warriors saw that Azula was ready to kill them if necessary, they began to stand down, as they watched their leaders being taken away in chains.

It took about an hour to walk back to the Air Ship, while the rest of Azula's army made their way back to the Fire Navy Ships. Hakoda and Arnook were thrown into cells, next to Zuko's. Zuko's eyes widened as he saw Katara's Father being held captive.

"Chief Hakoda?" Zuko questioned.

Hakoda turned his head to face Arnook, "Told you Zuko wasn't in charge of the attack."

Arnook rolled his eyes, "Well, what was I supposed to think? Zuko is the Fire Lord."

The guards threw Hakoda and Arnook in a cell next to Zuko's. Then they walked away back to their posts.

Zuko looked down in depression, "Was." he muttered.

"What do you mean 'was'?" Hakoda asked quizzically.

Zuko sighed, "Azula took me out after she broke into the Royal Palace, and she hurt Mai, badly."

Hakoda sighed, "Do you think Aang knows about these attacks?"

Zuko looked to the ground of his cell, "I don't think so, normally I would let Aang know of something about this, or Earth King Kuei would, but we were all captured before we even knew what she was actually doing."

Hakoda sighed in defeat, "Oh, hopefully Aang will be notified by someone about these attacks."

"I do too, I used to hate Aang, but now I depend on him more than ever." Zuko muttered under his breath.

"Quiet Peasants!" Azula shouted as she walked past the cells to the Bridge.

"Are we ready to take off?" Azula asked Captain Xu.

"Yes, Fire Lord Azula. We should make it to the Boiling Rock in two weeks."

"Excellent, my plan is working perfectly. It's only a matter of time now." Azula smiled as she walked out of the room.

**The Air Ship Took Off, Carrying All the World Leaders,**

**But this was only Part One of Azula's Master Plan.**

**The Next Move Would Involve The Avatar.**

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please review. Also, if your wondering where I got the Earth King's Name (Kuei) I learned it from the Avatar Extras I watched the other night, so I decided to add it into this story.<strong>


	10. Chapter 9: The Next Move

**The Next Move**

**_Two Weeks After Azula's Coup..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aang's Dream...<em>**

_Aang and Katara were roaming the streets of the Southern Water Tribe, smiling, and laughing. They walked into an alley, where they saw Azula._

"_Azula!" Aang shouted._

"_What are you doing in the southern tribe?" Katara demanded._

_Azula then turned to face them, and she shot a bolt of lightning at the ground, breaking the ice._

"_Avatar, you will do as I say!" she shouted._

"_I would never listen to you!" Aang shouted._

_Azula turned away, "Even if..." she began, "I asked you?" she turned around, with Katara's face._

_Aang looked to his side, hoping to see Katara, but saw that she was gone. "K-Ka-Katara? You...you're AZULA!" Aang shouted in disbelief._

"_Yes Aang, now do As I say, or..." she began, as she cast an evil smile, "I'll throw myself into the freezing water." she threatened._

_Aang thought for a moment. He couldn't let Katara get hurt, even if she was going to hurt herself, but he also couldn't believe Katara was Azula._

_Finally he spoke up, "Fine, what do you want Katara?" he muttered._

_She turned around again, and when she finished, she had Azula's face again. "Good, but you are such a retard. Look up there..." she pointed to the sky, to see Katara hanging from a rope._

"_Aang HELP" she shouted. Azula shot a tiny fire shot towards the rope. Katara fell, screaming. Aang jumped up to save her but missed her by an inch, as she fell into the water. She began to sink in the water as she drowned._

"_NO!" Aang shouted as he dove into the water. He swam and swam and swam, but had no luck finding her. His eyes began to blur up, as he felt nothing, he struggled to move but couldn't, his eyes closed as he felt nothing, but fear and love..._

* * *

><p>Aang shot out of the bed, dripping in sweat. He sighed, then quickly turned to see Katara laying peacefully. He smiled, knowing it was just a dream.<p>

He sighed with relief, "That was such a weird dream. But, it felt so weird. Maybe it was a vis-, no my visions are more explained than that was." he whispered to himself.

He laid back down, and scooted himself closer to Katara. He put his arm around her waist, bringing her closer to him. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

Aang woke up around noon. He awoke to see Katara still in his arms, as she looked at him with her sparkling blue eyes.

She smiled gave him a kiss, "Morning Sleepyhead, you seemed to sleep well."

Aang sighed, "Yea I did," began as he lowered his head, "most of the night." he muttered under his breath.

She smiled, "Good, so why don't we get out of bed." she suggested.

"Fine." he muttered depressingly.

Katara looked at him with a worried expression, "Aang, are you okay, you seem depressed?" she asked.

He looked up with a questionable look on his face, "Yea, of course I'm okay, what made you think I was depressed?" he asked.

Katara shrugged, "I don't know, you just seemed a little down."

"I'm okay Katara, really. I just...I don't know. I just have a bad feeling, I can't...I can't really explain it." Aang said.

Katara tilted her head, "Is it like an Avatar feeling? You haven't felt it recently have you?" Katara asked.

Aang shrugged, "Like I said, I can't really explain what it is. It just feels like...nevermind, I'm sure its nothing." He assured her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Katara smiled, "Okay, just let me know if you feel it again, okay."

Aang smiled back at her, "Okay. So, what are we gonna do today?" he asked.

She shrugged, "I don't know, wanna go penguin sledding? We haven't done it in a few weeks." she asked him

Aang thought about it for a moment, "Alright, I'm sure we can do that."

The couple walked downstairs, only to have Sokka walk right in front of them.

"Hey Katara, have you seen Dad lately? He was supposed to be back from the North Pole last night." Sokka asked.

Katara looked at Aang, who shrugged, "I don't know where dad is. He probably just got caught up in the meeting. You know how long those things can be." She assured him.

Aang looked to the floor, having a weird feeling in his stomach, "Katara, when was the last time we got a letter from Zuko? He said he was gonna mail us five weeks ago."

Katara shrugged, "Last time he mailed us was right after we invited him to your birthday."

"Oh, okay. I just don't know, he would normally mail us every two or three weeks." Aang said.

Katara put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, Aang. He's probably just busy." she assured him.

Aang brought his head back up, "You're right, He's always a little busy, especially since he's the youngest Fire Lord in history, he's probably just stressed. I mean, more than normal."

Katara laughed, "Come on, lets go."

Sokka walked back in front of them, "Go where? Just cause Dad isn't here doesn't mean you guys can go and do whatever you want." he told them

Katara made an annoyed expression, "Sokka, when are you going to stop treating us like we're still kids? I'm seventeen and Aang is sixteen, we are technically adults."

"Yea, Sokka. I know you're just trying to protect your sister, but come on. We dated for like three years, and now we're engaged. We get married in a month." Aang told him.

Sokka growled, "Fine, I just hate it that you guys are always doing something, you never train or anything."

"Actually Sokka, we do train. Sometimes me and Katara spar a little, or haven't you caught that yet." Aang smirked.

Katara laughed and Aang joined in. Sokka just growled and walked away. Katara and Aang walked towards the door and began walking down the street.

A few minutes later, while they were passing town square, a messenger ran up to them.

The messenger walked up to them, "Avatar Aang, this message just arrived for you."

Aang's eyes filled with excitement, "Is it from Fire Lord Zuko?" he asked.

The messenger shook his head, "No, it's from King Bumi. It's labeled as an urgent message." the messenger told him, as he gave the message to Aang.

"Thank you." Aang bowed as the messenger did the same and walked away.

"What's it say Aang?" Katara asked as she hovered over him.

Aang began to read it out loud.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Aang,<em>

_I have terrible news. Azula has overthrown the Earth King, Fire Lord Zuko, and both the Chiefs of the Water Tribe. Her Dai Li Agents and her army of Fire Benders attacked Omashu, we were able to hold them off, but then Azula arrived. We were outmatched. Azula ordered that I either surrender Omashu and leave, or get captured. Sadly, I knew this would be the only way to inform you, I surrendered Omashu. Now I am in a small Earth Kingdom town not too far from Omashu, considering at the moment Azula hasn't taken it over, along with the rest of the Earth Kingdom. Aang, you are the only one that can stop Azula, So I ask that you get to the The Boiling Rock, and free the World's Leaders. Then, we can all take back our Nations._

_Zuko, Earth King Kuei, Chief Arnook, and Chief Hakoda are all in one part of the prison, and they haven't been allowed out of their cells. The Prison is filled with Imperial Fire Benders, along with a great number of Dai Li Agents. Aang, you are the world's only hope at the moment._

_Sincerely, __Bumi_

* * *

><p>Katara's eyes began to water, "Dad. Azula captured my Dad!" Katara shouted.<p>

Aang's eyes also began to water, Hakoda had become like a dad to him, much like Gyatso was. "We gotta go tell Sokka, then I'm going to the Boiling Rock to free them."

Katara stopped him as he began to walk off, "Don't you mean _we're_ going to the Boiling Rock?" she asked him.

Aang turned to face her, "No Katara. You aren't coming with me. It's not safe." he told her.

Katara scoffed, "Not safe. I know it's not safe. But you're not going without me."

Aang turned back around, "We'll talk about this later, right now we have to atleast tell Sokka." he told her.

Katara sighed, "Fine." she muttered under her breath.

They ran back to the house, just as Sokka was leaving for his warrior training.

"Sokka, we have bad news." Aang told him.

"If it isn't about Dad, I don't want to hear about it." he said coldly.

"Sokka...It's about dad." Katara said, her eyes watering.

"What? What happened!" he asked.

Aang turned away, not wanting to tell him the truth.

"TELL ME!" he shouted, his eyes watering.

Aang began to speak up, "Sokka...Dad was captured by Azula, while he was at the North Pole, and so had the Earth King, and Zuko."

Sokka's eyes widened, "HE WAS..." Sokka stopped in the middle of his sentence, "Wait, what did you just call him?" he asked.

Katara and Sokka both looked at him, shocked.

"I called him Dad, I'm sorry. I...I just...I didn't know what else to call him! He's been like a father to me ever since we got back to the South Pole!" He yelled.

Sokka and Katara wiped their eyes, right before they both pulled him into a hug.

"Aang, I can't believe you called him 'Dad', do you know how much that means to us." Sokka asked him.

"No, it just felt right. I don't know how much it means to you, but I know care about him as much as you guys do." he finished.

"It means the world to us Aang. It means you know the pain we feel when he's away like this." Katara told him.

They broke away from the hug, and Katara gave him a quick peck on the lips, "Thank you, Aang."

Aang blushed, "Anyways Sokka, Dad was taken to the Boiling Rock, along with the others." Aang told him

"Alright, then we're going to the Boiling Rock then." Sokka said, beginning to walk up the stairs to get packed.

"Actually Sokka, I can't let you guys go," Aang began, "Its too dangerous for you guys."

Katara stood in front of Aang, "Aang, we are going. No matter what you say, we are going." she told him.

"I'M NOT LETTING YOU GO, DON'T YOU SEE WHY?" he asked her, shouting.

"BECAUSE YOU THINK IT'S NOT SAFE!" she told him.

"NO, BECAUSE IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!" he continued yelling.

"WE'VE BEEN IN DANGEROUS SITUATIONS BEFORE YOU KNOW. YOU THINK YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN HELP SAVE THE WORLD!" she yelled.

Aang grabbed her arms, "I CAN'T LET YOU GET HURT AGAIN!" he shouted, then let go of her arms and looked down to the ground, "I can't watch you get hurt again. I would never forgive myself if you got hurt again because of my job." he finished.

Katara's eyes began to water, "Aang, last time she caught me off guard. I wasn't ready, but this time I will be." she assured him.

Aang looked up at her, he didn't want her to get hurt, but he also didn't want to hurt her. "Fine, go get packed." he told her.

She nodded and headed upstairs, Aang followed closely behind. They had gotten packed up in about two hours.

Kanna had seen them packing up, "Where are you all going?" she asked.

Aang looked up to her, "We're gonna go save Dad."

Kanna had a confused look at her face, then Katara spoke up, "He means Hakoda, Gran Gran."

"Ohhh, well before you go, atleast let me make you all something to eat for the trip." she suggested.

"Okay, Gran Gran. Are we having stewed sea prunes?" Aang asked.

Katara looked at him, confused. "Don't you hate those?"

He looked at her, "Not when they have stewed vegetables in them." he assured her.

Kanna laughed, "Alright Aang. I just don't want you all to leave without something to eat."

They all laughed, and they headed downstairs to help Kanna cook.

A thought then came to Katara, "Aang, what about our wedding? We surely won't be back in a month." she asked with a worried face.

Aang looked at her, then thought for a few moments, "Katara, I'm sorry to say this but, I think your dad is more important than our wedding at the moment." he told her.

She smiled and pulled him into a hug, "Thank you, Aang. I know we didn't plan on this but-"

Aang stopped her, "I know we didn't, but its for a good cause. You're dad is more important at the moment" they broke away and smiled at eachother.

* * *

><p>Azula was roaming the halls of the Boiling Rock. She stopped Hakoda's cell.<p>

Hakoda was sitting on his small bed as she walked into his cell.

He looked up at her, "What do you want, Azula." he asked her.

"Nothing, atleast from all you people." she told him.

"Then why did you capture us? Surely you didn't capture all the leaders of the world in such an organized way just to lock us up." he questioned

"Two words: The Avatar. The Avatar is the key to my plan Chief Hakoda. Are you will bring him to me." she finished.

She walked out of his cell. Hakoda had anger in his eyes, he had no idea what she meant by that, or what Aang could actually Provide her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Two Weeks Later...<em>**

Aang, Sokka, and Toph were flying towards the Boiling Rock. Suki was unable to come with them, considering her Kyoshi Warrior duties. And they had picked up Toph at Gaoling on their way. They had been flying two weeks straight, with the exceptional stop at Gaoling. They were coming into vision of the volcano that contained the Boiling Lake. Aang and Katara had whipped up a cloud cover to prevent being noticed

Aang turned to look at the rest of the Gang, "Alright, now remember. We have to sneak into the prison and find the others as fast as possible. Only take out guards if we have to, we don't want Azula knowing we're here." he explained.

They all nodded. Appa made his way to a blind spot between the two guard towers so they wouldn't be spotted. They all climbed down Appa.

"Good boy, now go find a place to hide. I'll call you when I'm ready." Aang told the bison. Appa then growled and flew away.

Aang and Katara were going to find Hakoda and Zuko, who were most likely close near eachother, while Sokka and Toph would find Arnook and Kuei.

Aang and Katara made their way to the middle of the prison, hoping to find Hakoda and Zuko. After about two hours of searching they came across a familiar voice.

Katara and Aang jumped down from the room they were suspended to, "I just hope Katara's okay." the voice said.

Aang looked into the cell to see Hakoda talking to himself.

"Katara, I found him." he whispered. Katara moved beside him to look inside the cell.

"Dad, its us." she called out to him.

He immediately shot up from his bed and ran towards the door. "Aang, Katara, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"We're here to free you." Aang told him. "Stand back." Aang stabbed his staff into the door, and began pulling it aside, trying to make the door budge, but having no luck.

Katara put a hand on his shoulder, "Let me try." he nodded and moved aside. Katara pulled water out of her pouch and began whipping it against the door, slicing the metal in half. After a few moments the door snapped in half.

Katara ran in and grabbed Hakoda's arm. "Lets go." she said as she pulled him out of the room.

A few moments later they found Zuko, and Katara did the same to open the door.

Zuko ran out of the cell, "Aang, thank the spirits someone got the news to you!" he exclaimed.

"Zuko, where is Arnook and the Kuei?" Aang asked him.

He shrugged, "I don't know, but I think they're-," Zuko began, suddenly his eyes widened. "DUCK!"

A blue fire ball blasted against the wall as they all ducked.

They stood back up to see Azula. "Just as I said, Hakoda, You would bring me the Avatar." she said. She then shot another fire ball towards them.

Aang turned to look at Katara, "Katara, find Sokka and Toph and meet me at the courtyard." he told her, "I'll hold her off."

Katara nodded and gave him a quick peck on the lips, "Be careful." she told him. She began running down the hall. Aang twirled his staff to block a fire blast. He jumped up and kicked a wave of fire towards Azula. Azula jumped and kicked a wave of fire that blocked Aang's fire kick. Aang landed on the ground, and began running towards the courtyard.

* * *

><p>Katara was running when she saw Toph metalbending the doors of Kuei's cell, while Sokka sliced the metal of Arnook's cell with his space sword.<p>

Katara ran up to them both, "Come on, we gotta get to the courtyard." she told them.

"Where's Aang?" Sokka asked, finally breaking down Arnook's cell.

"He's gonna meet up there, " Katara continued running, "Come on!" she told them.

They made it to the courtyard after a few minutes of running, and they saw Aang battling Azula. Azula was fiercely launching fire blasts at Aang, who was having trouble sending his own attacks. Suddenly, Dai Li Agents shot out of the ground as they began attacking the rest of the gang. Aang made some earth armor around him, and launched towards Azula. Azula brought both her arms back and forth, launching two huge streaks a blue fire towards Aang, shooting him into the wall.

Katara gasped as she watched the airbender get shot into the wall, helpless at the moment. Azula made fire-rockets shoot behind her, rocketing her towards Katara.

**Azula was making her move to make The Avatar finally Surrender To Her,**

**Azula was ready to Finally Capture the Avatar,**

**And Use him For Her Master Plan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you love the chapter, please continue reviewing and tell your friends of this please, I may be new at writing my I encourage any kind of reviews<strong>


	11. Chapter 10: Katara's Face Off

**Katara's Face Off **

Katara gasped as she watched the airbender get shot into the wall, helpless at the moment. Azula made fire-rockets shoot behind her, rocketing towards Katara. Katara's eyes filled with anger and hatred as she started bending water from the air, and shot ice shards towards Azula. Azula shot a fire blast towards the shards, then she threw waves of fire towards Katara. Katara bended water from the air to make an ice wall that blocked Azula's fire. Katara began surfing an Ice path that she made to avoid Azula. Azula was surfing her waves of fire, shooting fire blasts at Katara.

Katara's eyes tried to stay fixed on Azula, but every few moments she looked over to Aang, who was lying helpless on the floor.

"Awww, is the water peasant distracted?" Azula smirked, shooting fire blasts out of her palms. Toph came up in front of Katara, making a earth wall to block Azula's fire blasts.

"Katara, go get Aang! I'll hold her off!" Toph ordered. Katara nodded and began running towards Aang.

"Dai Li, capture the Avatar!" she ordered to a group of Agents who were fighting Zuko and Sokka.

The agents shot their rock fists at them, knocking them to the ground. They began using earthbending to run faster than normal. Katara was only a hundred feet away from Aang, and the Dai Li shot themselves into the ground and suddenly shot up from the ground where Aang was.

Katara gasped, "NO, DON'T TOUCH HIM!" she shouted, she bended the water from her pouches and shot ice shards at them.

The Dai Li brought up a wall in front of the shards. They grabbed Aang and put metal cuffs on his wrists and ankles. The Dai Li made a small tunnel in the ground as they vanished into it, along with Aang.

Katara's eyes began to water, "Azula, you better pray to the spirits I don't kill you!" she shouted, flinging ice shards rapidly.

Azula made a fire wall that melted the shards. Katara had flung another, and it had missed Azula by a centimeter.

Toph shot a boulder towards Azula, knocking her to the ground. Katara smiled at Toph, then she began flinging shards at her once more.

Azula quickly moved, trying to dodge each shard, she had dodged each one until one shard stabbed her hand.

Azula shouted in pain, she made a fire in her palm and melted the ice. She squeezed her hand, grunting in pain. Katara came up behind her as she whipped Azula to the ground with a water whip. Zuko jumped in front of Katara, shooting a huge fire missile towards Azula while she was trying to get up. Azula quickly put her hand up over the missile, blocking the shot. Katara was thrown into the air by a boulder that shot out of the ground.

Katara fell to the ground, she tried to get up, but ended up flopping back to the ground.

Sokka looked over to see Katara on the ground, "Katara!" he shouted. He began running towards her, slashing his sword against all the rocks the Dai Li shot at him.

Hakoda was doing his best the take out the Agents, considering he wasn't used to fighting Earthbenders. Toph was watching his back, helping his block the Dai Li's attacks.

"Be careful Sokka." Hakoda told him, smashing a rock with his machete.

* * *

><p>Aang was chained by his arms and legs between two pillars, styled with golden dragons wrapping around them. He was in a big circular room, his shredded clothes hanged loosely from his body, his head hang down so that his chin barely touched his chest. His head suddenly shot up as he regained consciousness.<p>

He gasped, "Katara!" He struggled to break free of the chains, having no success.

He sighed, "I hope she's okay." he muttered

Aang couldn't help but feel defeated, it was as if he hadn't tried. He had used all his anger and strength to take out Azula, but was defeated easily. Then he remembered his dream of fighting Azula, he used all his anger, and in the end he had hurt Katara.

He deadpanned, "Katara, you have to stop her. Do it for me, do your best, just don't get hurt. I believe in you, you are strong, and willful, and strategic. You can do it, stop her, and save the world." he said, as if he was actually talking to her.

_Katara, you have to stop her. Do it for me, do your best, just don't get hurt. I believe in you, you are strong, and willful, and strategic._

* * *

><p><em> You can do it, stop her, and save the world<em>.The words filled her mind, as if she was receiving a message from Aang. She suddenly got up, just as Sokka got to her.

"Katara, are you okay?" he asked her

"Yea, where's Aang?" she asked him.

He shrugged, "I don't know, The Dai Li got to him before we could, he could be anywhere by now." he finished, just as a fire blast burst right beside them.

Sokka flung his boomerang at Azula, who just blocked it with her armor. Katara covered her body in water, as she went into the octopus form. She used four tentacles to grab Azula's arms and legs. Katara lifted Azula in the air, and then slammed her towards the ground, then lifted her back up and did it again. Katara began to lift her up again when a Dai Li Agent knocked her off her feet.

Katara lay on the floor, unconscious. Zuko began running towards her, when Azula shot a fire missile at him. He brought up a fire wall, unfortunately the fire missile blasted right through the fire wall, blasting Zuko twenty feet away. Toph was fighting some Dai Li agents when Azula kicked a huge wave of fire towards her, burning her feet and knocking her down.

Sokka was slicing an earth wall when Azula came up behind him and shot a fire wave. He had a long scar on his back, while blood was slowly rolling down his back. Hakoda launched at Azula with his machete, cutting through her armor and putting a large cut on her back. Azula groaned from the pain and turned around, swinging a wave of fire towards Hakoda, burning his chest and launching him a good five feet away.

Azula laughed maniacally as she looked at all her wounded, unconscious opponents.

"Dai Li, arrest them and put them in cells, except for the Water Tribe girl. Put her in the cell next to the Avatar's." she ordered them.

They bowed, then dragged away the heroes.

**Azula had Defeated Our Heroes, and the Avatar Was Chained Up.**

**Azula's Master Plan was Now Coming to A Close**

**Now it was Just a Matter Of Time.**

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was both hard and easy to write, since the entire chapter was a fight scene. I will understand if you all aren't a big fan of this chapter, but I still hope you like the plot. Please Review.<strong>


	12. Epilogue: Surrendering For A Loved One

**Epilogue:**

**Surrendering For A Loved One**

**_Three Days Later..._**

* * *

><p>Aang was chained up by his arms and legs between two pillars, decorated with Golden Dragons wrapping around it. His shredded clothes hung loosely from his body. His head was down so that his chin nearly touched his chest. His breathing was ragged and stomach growling and throat quenching of thirst. The only people who came in the Room was Captain Xu and one of his guards to interrogate him. The guard had slashed his back with fire whips, trying to make him cooperate. He had four long scars travel around his back, beginning to get infected. Aang heard the door open and lifted his head up to see a figure in the shadows.<p>

Aang stared at the figure, trying to make out who it was, "What do you want? I told you I won't cooperate, you can whip me however many times you want, I won't help the Fire Nation." he told the figure.

"I suggest you Cooperate, Avatar." the figure said as they walked out the shadows.

Aang's eyes widened as Azula walked out of the shadows, "Azula." he growled, his eyes filled with anger. He showed anger but was scared on the inside. His helpless body stood in front of the worlds most powerful Firebender.

"Yes, young Avatar. Now, will you agree to cooperate, or not?" She asked him.

He growled, You're sick and twisted Azula! I will never agree to help you, I won't turn my back on the world." he shouted.

"I was hoping you'd say that" she said as she motioned the guards to approach.

"Let me go!" shouted a familiar voice.

"No." he whispered to himself, already trying to broke free of the chains.

Two guards walked in, having a difficult time as Katara fought between every step, she was swing her legs back and forth, trying to kick the guards and swinging her fists violently. Her clothes were torn, and her hair was all messy, as if she had a boar-q-pine in her hair.

"She is quite beautiful for a filthy peasant, isn't she Avatar?" Azula asked. Katara whipped her head aside to see Aang chained up.

"Aang!" she cried out, water filling her eyes. Azula walked over to her and put her arm around Katara's neck.

Aang couldn't believe she was here. _I heard the guards say that they escaped on Appa, how could she be here?_

Azula made a small blue flame form in her fingertips, "Such a beautiful face, It would be sad to see it get burned." Azula threatened.

"NO, DON'T TOUCH HER" Aang shouted, struggling more than ever to break free.

Azula ignored his pleas as she began moving her fingers closer to Katara's face. It was just millimeters away when Aang finally spoke up.

"STOP! ALRIGHT, I'LL COOPERATE. JUST DON'T HURT HER!" Aang yelled, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Now, wasn't that easy." Azula said, she let go of Katara's neck as the guards grabbed her again.

"AANG DON'T DO THIS, I LOVE YOU!" she told him, struggling more than ever to break free of the guards grips, she was able to punch one in the face and tried to break free of the other guard's grasp when another guard grabbed her arm and twisted it, nearly breaking it. Katara screamed and began to cry.

"YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T HURT HER" Aang shouted, struggling to break free. He finally stopped when he felt a sharp pain in his back. Azula was using a fire whip on him. She whipped him four times before she finally stopped.

Aang looked straight into Katara's eyes, "I know you do Katara, and that's why I'm doing this, I can't let you get hurt." he confessed.

Azula looked at Katara, "You should be thanking your boyfriend, thanks to him, you will live to see the rest of your life."

She looked at Aang in the eyes as she was dragged out of the room, her Fiance, her soul mate, her one true love, was now in the hands of Azula's twisted mind. The door shut right as she was dragged out of the room, she stopped struggling as she was thrown back into her prison cell. The guards walked back to the room where Aang was being held.

* * *

><p>A Dai Li Agent walked up to Azula, as she exchanged a glance at him, "How long will it take to erase his mind Ryu?" she asked the Agent.<p>

"Considering we have to erase about sixteen years worth of memories, I would say it will take about six months." Ryu answered.

Azula nodded, "And how long to re-program the Avatar?" she asked

"To re-program him to think he's fire nation and teach him firebending, instead of his Nature Element, it could take up to two years to re-program him to think he's Fire Nation and teach him all our customs. And the other year will be used programming him to know all sorts of firebending techniques. It is a very hard process, to erase sixteen years of memories." he finished.

"What about the Water Tribe girl? Could she be useful In speeding up the process?" Azula asked.

"No, to be safe, I wouldn't suggest it. At most it could help him remember faster, thus, slowing down our progress."

"Alright, once we have erased his memory and programmed him to think he's Fire Nation, how long until we can tell him he is a Fire Avatar?"

"To be safe, I would say after four years of thinking he was born Fire Nation, we should be able to tell him he's the Avatar and teach him the other two elements." Ryu finished.

"Excellent. We have such a marvelous plan this time. It took three years of planning, but it finally paid off." Azula finished. She walked out of the room and slowed down briefly to whisper to the guards, "Kill the water tribe girl."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Four Hours Later...<em>**

Katara awoke slowly, having a large headache. She sat up to see Iroh, Zuko, Sokka, Hakoda, and Toph all sitting on Appa's saddle.

Zuko jumped up, "Katara, you're awake!" he exclaimed.

Sokka then crawled over to her, "Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yea, I...I think I am." She looked around the saddle, "Hey, where's Aang!" she asked.

Zuko, Sokka, Iroh, and Toph all shook their heads. Then Iroh spoke up, "We couldn't get to him Katara. I am sorry, I was only able to get Zuko, Sokka, and Toph free, then Azula's guards ambushed us, we barely got out alive." he told her.

"How did you even get here Iroh?" she asked.

"I got there only moments before they were going to kill you all, I had to free you all, and by the time I made it to Aang's cell, we were ambushed. We had to leave immediately, or we would all die." he told her

"We have to go back, their torturing him!" Katara shouted.

"Katara, we can't go back, not in the condition we're in. We tried our best to get to him, plus we had to carry you most of the way since the guards had knocked you out in your sleep." Zuko explained.

"Shut up Zuko! You probably enjoyed seeing Aang in chains! They're torturing him and it's all cause of me!" she shouted, rolling up into a ball and crying. "I'm sorry Zuko, it's just...I already miss him." she explained.

"Its okay Katara, we're sorry we couldn't free him, it took us forever just to find his cell." Hakoda explained.

Katara moved to the far side of the saddle as she cried herself to sleep, while everyone moved back to their original positions.

"We are gonna go back to Gaoling, atleast until we are ready to find Aang." Sokka told Toph.

Toph nodded, "I'm sure my parents won't mind letting you guys stay for a few months." she explained.

Hakoda looked over at Katara, who was still sobbing. He couldn't help but want to go over their and try to calm her down, but he figured it was best not to.

**Katara cried Every Moment she though of him,**

**Her one True Love was now in Azula's Hands**

**And She wasn't able to help him.**

**Katara swore to herself:**

**"_I will Find Aang!"_**

* * *

><p><strong>I think this story turned out pretty good, I admit it had some rough ends but I still think it turned out good. Also, this story is a Part 1 of 2 stories I'm going to write. The next story is going to contain what happens next, with this chapter being the Prologue. Part Two is Called, "Avatar: Finding the Forgotten" alright, so when you finish this story, search for that story to learn what happens next. Please review.<strong>


End file.
